More than Puppy Luv
by 76southgirl
Summary: Imogen and her dog, Volta moves in Fiona's loft after Volta impregnated Fiona's dog, Fifi. Both Imogen and Fiona work together to support their dogs, but will all this lead to something special between Fiona and Imogen? Fimogen (M for smuts/language/And just plain HILARIOUS!)
1. It's been awhile

**This is my first Fimogen story so I hope you guys like it:)**

**Note: Rated M for Mature**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Imogen was bored in her room so she decided to walk her dog, Volta to the park, "Hey Mom I'll be taking Volta for a walk!" she yelled as she took Volta's leash and attached it to his collar.

"Okay Imogen have fun and both of you be safe!" Natalie yelled from the kitchen

"We will!" Imogen hold Volta's leash and head out the front door.

* * *

At the Park, Volta was giving Imogen a hard time; he was sniffing the ground, walking around places, and she couldn't keep up with him. Then he stopped, a certain something caught his eye, he began breathing with his mouth and tongue sticking out. What caught his eye is a beautiful female bloodhound with soft brown fur, a pink bow on top her head and a matching collar to go with it.

Then the female dog looked at Volta and were both staring at each other. Volta couldn't help, but rapidly approached the female dog. Imogen was holding on to the leash, "Hey boy slow down!" she couldn't keep up, Volta was speeding up. Then the leash slipped out of Imogen's hand and Volta started running towards the female dog.

"Volta where you going, wait up!" Imogen yelled as she run after Volta.

When Volta was close to the dog, he slowed down. The female dog slowly approached to Volta as Volta did same. Both dogs stopped and were face to face with each other, they were lost deep into each other's eyes, and both dogs formed a big grinned in their doggy mouths. In their little doggy minds, it was like love at first sight. Their bodies were just filled with pure lust.

The moment was ruined when Imogen came up to them and grabbed Volta's leash, "Volta, why are you running.." she paused when she saw the female dog in front of her, "Hey there, where's your owner?" Imogen crouch down and rubbed the dog's back, "So what's your name girl?" Imogen looked at the golden tag on her pink collar; which was engraved by the name 'Fifi'

Imogen was a bit surprised, "Your name is Fifi? That's a very nice name, you know you kind of remind me of an old friend I used to like back in high school.." Imogen's facial expression turned glum so she just changed the subject, "By the way I'm Imogen and this is my animal friend, Volta." Imogen grabbed one of Fifi's paw shook it.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we help you find your owner, I'm sure they're worried about you now." Imogen got up and hold Volta's leash with one hand and Fifi's collar with the other.

They were about to go until Imogen heard a familiar voice behind her, "Fifi there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Imogen just let go of Fifi's collar, and Fifi barked and ran towards her owner.

Imogen slowly turned around and saw the one and only Fiona Coyne, crouching down and rubbing her dog's tummy and attached a leash on her dog's collar.

"Fiona?" she said, Fiona looked up and she was stunned to see Imogen, standing in front of her. Fiona stand up holding Fifi's leash and still looking at Imogen, "Hey Imogen, it's been a long time."

"I know it's been about six years?" Imogen asked, "Yeah six years." Fiona clarified, there was an awkward silent for a moment until Imogen spoke up, "So why don't we just sit down and catch up.. only if you want to." Imogen suggested "Sure I would love to." Fiona awkwardly smiled.

They walk towards the nearest bench with their dogs and sat down. Fiona and Imogen noticed Volta and Fifi playing and sniffing each other. "I guess our dogs like each other." Imogen giggled "I guess they do, why don't we let them play with each other for a little while." Fiona suggested "Yeah sure."

Both Fiona and Imogen removed the leash from their dog's collar and Volta and Fifi started chasing each other around the opened field of the Park.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York?" Imogen asked

"Yeah I did, but recently someone offered me a job here, it was a good opportunity so I accepted it and luckily I didn't sell the loft so Fifi and I have a place to stay." Fiona explained

"Well I'm glad that you're here." Imogen smiled

"So how's the life of Imogen Moreno doing?" Fiona asked

"Well, I have a job at an art studio in town, my dad recently moved to California and is teaching at UC, but not much happened to me, I'm still living with my Mother; just me, her, and Volta." Imogen explained

"Oh I see." Fiona nodded. There was a pause for a moment; they were both thinking of what to say next.

"So you owned a dog now, how did you get her?" Imogen said referring to Fifi.

"Well two years ago, my family and I went to a charity work at an animal shelter; all the animals there were neglected by their previous owners so we helped out by raising money and giving each animal a home. That's when I met Fifi, she was a cute puppy at that time we were emotionally attached with each other so I adopted her and named her Fifi, which at first pissed my mom off because usually mom calls me Fifi and now she can't call me that anymore because when she did, Fifi ends up coming and licking her face every time." Fiona laughed, as Imogen did the same.

"So how about your dog?" Fiona added

"Well it was Christmas, two years ago, Dad got me a puppy which I named him Volta, then Mom freaked out about this and they both got into a little argument. Mom wasn't a fan of dogs at first, but she got over it so everything turned out well." Imogen explained

"Well I'm just glad Natalie came through and accepted Volta." Fiona said and Imogen nodded

Fiona and Imogen continued to catch up with each other.

"Well I should call it a day, it was really nice chatting with you Imogen, it kind of feels like high school again." Fiona got up and holding Fifi's leash.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." Imogen got up holding Volta's leash

"Why don't we exchange numbers so we could texts each other, you know like old times." Fiona took out her phone.

Imogen giggled, "Alright sure." Imogen took out her phone and both girls exchange numbers.

"Okay, now we have to find the dogs." Fiona looked around the open field, but there were no sign of both Volta and Fifi.

"Where are they? They can't be that far." Imogen looked around, but still no sign of Volta and Fifi.

Both girls walked around the park, looking for the two bloodhounds, "VOLTA!?" Imogen yelled, "FIFI!?" Fiona yelled, "VOLTA!" Imogen yelled again, "FIFI!" Fiona yelled

The girls kept walking around and shouting their names, but still no sign of the dogs.

"Where are those dogs?" Imogen asked, until both girls heard faded noise of dogs howling, and not just any howl a chant of howls.

"That sounds like Fifi's howl." Fiona said, "And Volta's too." Imogen added, they look around and the howls came from behind the bushes, halfway from where they are.

"Do you think their behind those bushes?" Imogen asked, "I guess" Fiona responded

Both girls walk over to the tall bushes and the howling was getting louder. They girls stopped in front of the bushes, "What are they doing behind there?" Fiona asked, "Well there's only one way to find out." Imogen responded.

Both girls looked over to the other side of the bushes, and when they did they saw Volta and Fifi. Imogen's and Fiona's mouth dropped opened and both girls were shocked with what they saw.

* * *

**OMG what's going to happen? Anyways, thoughts about this chapter? Please review:)**


	2. This is Awkward

**Okay this chapter will be a little descriptive, but the rest of this chapter is..alright. So enjoy:)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Both girls looked over to the other side of the bushes, and when they did they saw Volta and Fifi. Imogen's and Fiona's mouth dropped opened and both girls were shocked with what they saw.

Fifi was just standing, closing her eyes and let out chants of howls. While Volta was on top of her, his eyes were closed, and he let out small howls and was breathing out of his mouth and his tongue was sticking out letting drooling fall out. His front legs were wrapped around Fifi's waist, while his two back legs were standing and shaking. Volta was banging in and out of Fifi and they kept doing it, not knowing that their owners were looking at them in a shocking stage right now.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I cannot believe what I saw in front of me. Volta is banging on my Fifi and the worst part is Fifi likes it. I thought I know my Fifi, if any male dog tries to bang on her she would just rebel back and run away, but in this case she's doing the opposite.

I just don't know how to feel about this, should I be impress, shock, or furious? But I know that I need to stop this right NOW before it gets even dirtier.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Aw my little Volta is growing up I never imagine that this day will come. It seems like yesterday he was learning how to bark. Volta is a sweet dog and he always shy away from playing with other dogs especially female dogs, and I was very stunned when I saw the wild side of him.

You go Volta! Do it to her hard! REALLY hard! BANG her really-wait what am I saying I can't think like that.

He's too young to be having this type of 'fun' on other female dogs, but Fifi is not just other female dogs so I guess it's okay? WAIT NO! This whole thing needs to stop and I mean NOW. Gosh I have a dirty mind.

* * *

Third Person POV:

"OKAY fun time's over, let's go home, Volta." But Volta was too horny to stop, so Imogen grabbed him from the waist and pulled him off on top Fifi.

Fiona grabbed Fifi by carrying her, and then her eyes widen, "HOLY CRAP!" Fiona covered Fifi's eyes and turned around.

"Why are you turning.." Imogen paused when she looked down and Volta's long boner was sticking out. Imogen quickly covered it with her hands, "Oh my..this..is..awkward." she could feel his boner throbbing.

"Um Imogen, we'll just go now, so um I'll text you later?" Fiona said not turning back.

"Um yeah, sure, alright, bye." Imogen said looking straight at Fiona's back

"Bye." Fiona walked straight out still carrying Fifi; she kept walking and never turned back.

When Fiona and Fifi were gone, Imogen put Volta down and attached his leash onto his collar. "Come on boy, let's home." She said in a soft tone.

As they were about to go, Imogen felt one of her hands wet and slimy, then she realized that it was the hand she used to cover Volta's boner.

"Gross Volta, your wet cum is on my hand!" she said making a disgusting look on her face. She pulled out a pocket sized tissue in her pocket and wiped the cum out of her hands.

"Gosh I have to disinfect my hand when we get home." Imogen looked down at Volta who just avoid looking at Imogen's gaze.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

We finally went inside the loft and I put Fifi down and she ran to the couch, she must be really tired from the 'fun' she had with Volta. So I grabbed her a blanket and tucked her in and she instantly fell asleep.

Then I began to wonder, I was really surprised to see Imogen in the park I mean it's been six years and she still the same old Imogen I know back in high school; smart, creative, quirky..and still beautiful.

I had feelings for Imogen ever since Grade 11 Drama Class and every time when I'm around her I can feel butterflies in my stomach. But I know she won't like me back the way I like her because I know she's straight, and if I tell her my feelings for her she'll freak, but I'd rather be her best friend than not be her friend at all.

When I saw Imogen at the park earlier all those feelings I had for her just came back and I just don't know what to do about it, it was all awkward. Things got even more awkward when Imogen and I found our dogs doing a 'doggy style' behind a bush.

Oh well, I should probably sleep it out, it's been a long walk.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Volta and I just came home from the park, and I noticed the house was quiet. Probably Mom already went to work, so Volta and I went upstairs.

After disinfecting Volta's gross cum out of my hands in the bathroom, I went inside my room to find Volta sleeping on the bottom area of my bed. He probably was tired from all the walking and all the 'fun' he had with Fifi.

I sat on my bed and began to wonder, I was really surprised to see Fiona in the park I mean it's been six years we've never see each other and she's still that sassy, rich, curly-haired, and beautiful Fiona Coyne I know..and love back in high school.

Ever since Grade 11 Drama Class, Fiona was my first real friend. She made me feel different in a good way. She defended me from people who picked on me and doubted me, and she was always there by my side and gave me comfort when I found out that my parents are getting a divorce. That's when I realized that I had a secret crush on her.

I wanted to tell her how I feel, but if I tell her she might freak out and stop being best friends. I didn't want to take the risk of losing our only friendship because of a silly crush. So I didn't. By the way she wouldn't like-like a girl who always get teased a lot in school.

But when I saw Fiona earlier at the Park, all those feelings I had for her never changed and I don't to do about it.

I lay down on my bed, thinking about it until I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Any thoughts about this chapter? Anyways review, and I'll update chapter 3:)**


	3. She's What?

**This chapter may shock you or not since some of you guys had it coming. Anyways, enjoy:D**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

(About a few weeks later):

"Fifi, I'm home!" I just came from work and when I called Fifi, she didn't come. She always comes excitedly, and licked me on the face.

"Fifi where are you?" I walked to the kitchen and I see her food bowl, still full and never touched. That's strange, because she always finishes her food and licks the bowl clean.

Then I heard groaning noises coming from her room. I went there and saw Fifi, lying on her small cozy bed, it looks like she's been lying down all day and she doesn't look too good.

"Hey girl what's wrong? Are you sick?" I rubbed her back and looked concerned. All she did was groan.

Then she got up and ran towards the door, "Fifi where are you doing?" I followed her and she ran inside the bathroom.

I went inside the bathroom and Fifi stick her head on the toilet bowl and began to vomit. I kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back as she kept vomiting.

When she's done, I flushed the toilet and grabbed a tissue and gently wiped some vomit on her mouth. "You feel better Fifi?" I continued rubbing her as she barked with excitement.

I smiled, "Okay girl, let's go." As we walked out of the bathroom, Fifi felt like she losing energy on walking, "Are you okay girl?"

She just walked slowly to me, she felt dizzy, and then something that shocked me happened. She just collapsed on the floor, right in front me.

"FIFI!" I kneeled down and felt her pulse, she was still breathing. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't. So, I called Dr. Chris, Fifi's vet, "Hello, Dr. Chris, I want to schedule an emergency appointment for Fifi..we'll be on our way..okay, thank you, bye."

I hung up and carried Fifi out of loft and into the car and drive her to the vet.

* * *

I was waiting outside the clinic, while Dr. Chris examines Fifi. I just hope she's alright. When Dr. Chris came out, quickly walk towards him, "How is she Doc?"

"Well she's awake, and okay." Dr. Chris smiled

"Okay? But she's been vomiting lately, feeling sick, tired out, and dizzy. Something's really wrong with her." I explained.

Dr. Chris hold my shoulders, "Fiona, relax these symptoms are normal for dogs with her condition."

I was entirely confused with what Dr. Chris said, "Doc, what you mean by her 'condition'?"

"You don't know about her condition? Fiona, Fifi's two weeks pregnant!"

My mouth just dropped open with shocked, "She's what?!" I just wanted to know if I heard it right.

"She's PREG-NANT." Dr. Chris said it loud, slowly, and emphasizing the word pregnant.

I just don't know how I feel right now. I never had my own kid yet, and I'm already going to be a grandmother?! I was in denial for a little while.

"Doc, how could this happen?"

"Well, did Fifi meet another dog and..well..were too 'friendly' with each other or something?"

I think long and hard, then I figured it out, "Oh no, Volta!" I put my hand on my face.

"Are you okay Fiona?" Dr. Chris asked

"Yeah Doc I'm fine, is it now safe to take Fifi home?"

"Yes, you can take her home, but I would recommend you to bring her to the clinic once a week to check how she's doing during her pregnancy and do some ultra sounds."

"Okay, thank you Doc." I carried Fifi out of the clinic and head back to the loft.

* * *

Finally, we were back in the loft and I put Fifi to sleep. I decided to go to my laptop and video chat with my Mom about the news.

"Hi sweetie!" my mom waved

"Hi Mom!" I waved back

Just then my Dad popped up behind Mom, "Hi Princess!"

"Dad!? What are you doing there? I thought you had a business trip?" I was really surprised.

"Well I decided to take a vacation and spend quality time with your Mother." He explained.

"Oh, well I wish I was there with you guys, I miss you guys a lot." I said

"Well we miss you too Fifi-I mean Fiona." Haha, oh Mom, I see it's still a habit that she's still calling me Fifi, I couldn't blame her.

Then I heard Declan's voice off the screen, "Hey Mom, Dad are you video chatting with Fiona?"

Declan's face appeared in the screen along with his newly wife and my best friend, Holly J.

"Hey Fi, I really miss you." Declan waved

"Hey Decs, I miss you too!" I waved back

"How's Toronto doing for you?" Holly J. asked

"Doing good and my job is pretty amazing!" I said with excitement.

I was so caught up with excitement that I almost forgot the real reason why I wanted to chat. Since everyone's there I guess it's the right time to tell them the news. Oh, Great! Just great!

I put my serious face on, "Hey guys, the reason why I wanted to chat is I have some big news."

"What is it princess?" Dad asked

"Well um..I..don't know how you guys will react if I tell you."

"What, is it serious? Like are you pregnant or something like that?" Declan started laughing like it's ridiculous and I just look serious at him and fell silent.

When he saw my face, his laughter faded, "Fi, why aren't you laughing with me?" he said in a whiny tone.

"Fiona, are you pregnant!?" Holly J blurted

Then my eyes turned wide with shock, "Wait, I didn't say-"

"Fiona, how could you do this to yourself, you've just started your career, and your now having a baby!? Sweetie, I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Mom blurted

"Guys! Let me-"

"Who's the baby daddy? I'll rip his dick off!" Declan blurted

"What!? I don't have a baby-"

"Princess, tell me the guy's name, I going to call my people to haunt him down and ship him off to the safari and let the lions rip off his body off, limb by limb as a pay back to what he did to you!" Dad blurted

"Donoven!" Mom softly hit my Dad

"Okay Dad, now your just exaggerating!" I blurted

They keep blurting at me at the same and I just couldn't take it anymore, "ALRIGHT STOP! EVERYONE STOP! Before you guys blabber at me again, can I please explain first!?" Everyone just nodded at once.

"Alright, I went to the pet clinic today because Fifi have been feeling sick lately." I explained

"Aw poor dog, is Fifi alright?" Holly J asked with a pity tone.

I continued, "Well, Mr. Chris, Fifi's vet, said that it's normal for dogs in her condition."

"What do mean princess?" Dad asked with a confused look.

"What I'm saying is Fifi's two weeks pregnant." And just like that, everyone was silent and looking at each other.

"Well?..aren't you guys gonna say something?" I said waiting

"So you're not pregnant?" Declan replied

I just splat my hand on my forehead because obviously he doesn't get it. But yet I'm not surprised because he's always clueless.

"No Decs! I am NOT and I repeat NOT PREG-NANT! Remember Fifi, my dog? SHE'S the one PREG-NANT!" I said it slowly yet loud to put that information in that brain of his.

"Okay calm down Fi, I'm just clarifying." He said putting his hands up.

"So Fi, who's the 'doggy daddy'" Holly J said as Declan snorted

I rolled my eyes at Declan, "Well, the dog's name is Volta."

"Oh, what a nice name for a dog." Dad commented

"So who's Volta's owner?" Mom asked

I was kind of hesitant to answer, "Well it's..um..Imogen."

"Imogen as in Imogen Moreno!" Holly J was shocked

"Yup the one and only" I answered

"Laura dear, didn't you mention that Fiona had a huge crush on a girl name Imogen?" Dad asked as Mom nodded

I was embarrassed, "Mom! You told him!"

"Fiona, you know I can't lie to your father, and he has a right to know."

"Princess, I don't be mad at your mother, besides it's okay, I understand how you feel." I just nodded with agreement.

"So does this Imogen girl knows about Fifi's pregnancy and that her dog's the father?" Declan asked

"Well no, but I'm about to tell her." I answered

Mom butted in, "Okay, well it's getting late, we'll chat later, bye Fi, we miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, bye!" I waved at them and shut my computer.

I took out my phone and texts Imogen,

Me: Hey Imogen, I know it's been a while, but there's something I want to tell you in person and alone.

I hit send and hoping she would reply back. Five seconds later, I got a text, I looked at my phone, and it's Imogen.

Imogen: Yeah, sure how about tomorrow at my place around noon, you remember where I live right?

Me: Yeah I remember, so I'll see you:D

Imogen: Yeah, see you:D

I put my phone away and I was just wondering how would Imogen react if I tell her? And I have to tell because both Imogen and Volta have a right to know about Fifi's condition. I just hope tomorrow will turn out well.

* * *

**What do you think Imogen's reaction will be? So review your thoughts about this chapter. Next chapter title will be posted in my profile soon:)**


	4. Imogen's Reaction

**Okay guys I bring you Chapter 4! Enjoy reading:)**

**Chapter 4: Imogen's Reaction**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I was cleaning my living room because Fiona is coming any minute and I'm just so excited. I was wondering what she wants to talk about, but who cares as long as she's here it's all good. When I heard the doorbell, I finished cleaning, and straighten my clothes. The doorbell rang again and I ran by the door, I took a deep breath and open the door.

"Hey Fiona, come in." I gestured her as she went inside and I close the door.

I saw Fiona looking around the living room, "Wow your living room looks different the last time I was here."

"Yeah, Mom loves to rearrange some things." I answered

"So where's Natalie and Volta?" she asked

"Well Mom's at work and Volta is sleeping in my room."

"Why don't you sit down." I gestured her to the couch

As she sat down on the couch, I sat on the couch across from her so we're face to face, "So can I get you anything? Drinks? Snacks?" I offered

She smiled and shook her head, "No it's alright, but thank you."

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked

Fiona looked hesitant to answer, but she did, "It's about Volta and Fifi."

"What about Volta and Fifi?"

"Well Fifi have been sick for a couple of weeks."

"Oh my, is Fifi okay?" I asked, with concern.

"Yeah, she's fine now."

"So what does this have to do with Volta?" I asked, very curious

"Well remember Volta and Fifi's 'fling' in the park, a couple of weeks ago?"

I remember that day, I started giggling, "Oh yeah, that was very unexpected."

"Well yesterday, I bring Fifi to the vet to know why she's been sick and weird lately."

"Okay?" I was confused because I have no idea what all this is leading to.

"Fifi's vet said that she's okay and that it's normal for dogs like her to have these symptoms."

Now I'm really confused, "Fions, I'm not following here, can you please get to the point."

She took a deep breath, "Imogen, we're going to be grandmothers!" She softly squealed

"What? What do you mean?" I still have no idea.

"Immy, Fifi's pregnant and Volta's the father." She simply said

I had a stunned look frozen on my face, I don't know what to say next, everything is processing in my head.

"Imogen? Immy, please say something." I noticed Fiona is now sitting next to me, softly shaking my shoulder.

Out of nowhere I started freaking out, "I...I can't believe this! Are you sure Volta's the father?! I mean Fifi might be fucking some other male dogs." I didn't realize what I said, but then I saw Fiona standing up, she looks really upset.

"Of course your dog's the fucking father, he's the one who left my dog a gift she doesn't even want! Also are you calling my dog a slut!?" she blurt out

"I didn't say anything like that! I was just wondering if Fifi had sex with other dogs before Volta!"

"How could you ask something like that, you know I was wondering the same question about your dog, how times he impregnated other dogs and left them before Fifi huh?"

I was really stunned with what she said, but I couldn't just stand there letting her insult my dog on my face, "Volta is not like that! He's a very nice dog, the only dog he did it with is your mutty-ass dog!"

"You what, I'm out of here! I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my dog!" she said as she rapidly walked to the door.

"Fine! Get out!" I yelled

"Fine! Fifi and I will raise the puppies ourselves, and when the puppies are born I'll make sure that they don't know anything about their father and his stupid owner!" that was the last thing she said before she went out and slammed the door.

I took a deep breath and sat on the couch, then I saw Volta walking down the stairs, he probably woke up when Fiona and I were having an argument, he climbed up the couch and lied down on my lap.

"Hey boy, you just woke up?" I asked as he barked

"Volta, I wanted to tell you something." Volta sat up on the couch, and I turned myself so I'm facing him.

"So Fiona told me something about Fifi, and well...Fifi's pregnant and you're the daddy Volta." I made my point just like that and I was surprised with Volta's reaction when I told him.

He got off the couch and ran around the living room and climbed back up the couch and barked out loud. He started licking my face, I can tell he was very excited.

"Alright boy, since you have the energy to walk, why don't we walk to Eli and Clare's condo." I rubbed his head as he barked.

* * *

After a half an hour of walking we reach to Eli and Clare's condo, when I knock on the door, Clare opened it, "Hey Imogen, hey Volta, what you guys doing here?" she asked

"Hey Clare, I just came here to talk to you guys, is Eli home?" I asked

"Yeah he's just in the bathroom, why don't you guys come in." Clare gestured us as we went inside.

"ELI, IMOGEN AND VOLTA ARE HERE!" Clare yelled

"ALRIGHT I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!" Eli yelled back

I sat down on the couch as Volta sat up on the floor.

"So could I get you guys something, water, snacks, kibbles for you Volta?" Clare offered as she looked at Volta when she said kibbles.

"It's okay Clare, we're fine." I said smiling

"Imogen, Volta, what brings you guys here?" Eli asked as he came out from the bathroom.

Eli and Clare were sitting down on the couch next to each other and across from me and Volta.

"Well I wanted to tell you guys something, but before I make my point, I was wondering how is my favorite couple doing as husband and wife?" I was just curious, about a month ago, Eli and Clare just got married and they've been together for eight years. To me, they were like the ideal couple and I just wish I would have what Clare and Eli have for each other, I was hoping Fiona would be that special someone, but right now, she's probably really mad at me.

"Well we're doing okay." Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders and looked at her.

"Yeah, really okay." Clare did the same to Eli, they started kissing, then things turned awkward when they started making out.

"Um, guys may I remind you that you have guess." I said trying to break the awkwardness.

Eli and Clare broke their kiss, "Oh sorry, just got caught up in the moment!" Clare said

"So Imogen what is it that you want to tell us?" Eli asked

I explained, "Well a couple of weeks ago, Volta met this female bloodhound, name Fifi, in the park and...well...her owner and I caught them doing a 'doggy style' behind the bush."

"Wow, that's sounds very graphic." Clare with her eyes wide open.

"WOO, you go Volta! You're the man! WOO!" Eli shouted as Volta gave off a loud bark.

Clare hit Eli's arm to make him stop, "Imogen, excuse my husband's behavior, he never had this much fun since our honeymoon."

EW, gross! I don't need to know that, I continued, "Anyways, the owner of Fifi came to my house earlier and told me the shocking news...Volta impregnated the dog."

Eli and Clare's mouth dropped open with shock, "Wow now that's real doggy drama there." Eli said

"Also, you guys would be even more shock if I tell you who's Fifi's owner."

"Who?" Eli asked

"It's Fiona Coyne." I answered while they were more stunned.

"Fiona Coyne! The curly-haired brunette you had a crush on since Grade 11 aka your best friend!" Eli clarified

"Yup, that's her."

"I thought she moved to New York after you guys graduated?" Clare said

"She did, but she recently came back for a job."

"Oh man! Why she didn't tell me that she's moving back to Toronto! She could've just call!" Eli complained

"Eli! Now is not the right time! We're talking about Imogen here!" Clare back talked him as he raised his hands innocently.

"Guys, can you please listen! When she told me about Fifi's pregnancy...I might have freaked out and we had a big argument about it, and now she's really angry at me."

"Oh my, Imogen, are you okay?" Clare sat next to me rubbing my back trying to be sensitive with the situation.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what are you going to do now?" Eli asked

"I don't know Eli, I just realized that I made a huge mistake."

"Well just call her or go to her place and apologize."

"But how? I really hurt her a lot, I don't think she'll forgive me that easily."

"It's easy just go on your knees and say, 'OH PLEASE FIONA! PLEASE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HURT YOU! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE!' then you give her a dozen of red roses, and then you'll kiss and make up." Eli demonstrated

I just started giggling, "Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"Well to be honest, it does work no matter how cliche it is." Clare smiled at Eli and looked back at me.

"Well, you guys are right, I should apologize."

"That's right Imogen! You go apologized!" Eli said with encouragement

I got up and grabbed Volta's leash, "Well we should be go now, bye guys!" Volta and I walked by the door

"Bye Imogen! Bye Volta!" Clare yelled

"Also text us the deeds!" Eli added

I just rolled my eyes and open the door and left the condo.

* * *

"Mom! We're back!" I yelled, but no response, probably Mom is working a late shift, oh well.

We went upstairs in my room and Volta climbed on top my bed and fell asleep. I sat on my bed, thinking how am I supposed to apologize to Fiona? I grabbed my phone and called her, but it went straight to voicemail, so I left a message.

"Fiona? It's me Imogen, look I apologize about my behavior earlier, can we please just talk this out? Please call me or text me back okay? Bye." I hung up and lied down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes when the ringtone of my cellphone woke me up, I check who was calling, it's Fiona so I answered it, "Hello Fiona?"

"Imogen, I heard your message, sorry my phone was off when I had a meeting with my boss."

"Oh it's okay, look can we just talk in person? Just you and me?"

"Okay, how about tomorrow noon, at The Dot, so there's no arguments?"

I smiled, "Yeah tomorrow noon at The Dot it is!"

"Okay bye."

"Bye!" I wait until she hung up and when she did, I hung up and put my phone on the nightstand and went back to sleep, smiling.

* * *

**So thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

**Also the Next Chapter Title will be posted in my profile soon:)**


	5. Making Arrangements

**I know it's been awhile, I've been busy lately. But the good thing is here's Chapter 5! So enjoy:)**

**Chapter 5: Making Arrangements**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Yesterday was very unexpected, I probably hate myself for things I said to Imogen about Volta. I didn't mean to, but I was just mad on how she freaked out like that. When I heard her message, I realized that I should apologize too.

That's why today I'm going to meet her at The Dot to settle things. "Fifi I'll be back soon so please no horse playing, I don't want you and your puppies to get hurt!" I yelled as Fifi barked. I opened the door and left the loft.

* * *

I was waiting at The Dot, drinking my Ice Coffee when I saw Imogen outside waving at me. I wave back and she went inside and sat across from me.

"Hey Imogen, um...do you want to order something? It's my treat?" I started off

She shook her head, "It's alright, I'm fine."

"Okay, um...I really want to talk to you, but first...I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry for the way I treated you about Volta yesterday. I was angry that I just snapped." I apologized

Imogen gave me a slight smile, "Apology accepted, and again I'm really sorry for freaking out, I was just surprise I didn't know what to do. Also, I'm sorry if I ever offended Fifi, I know she's an amazing dog because she has an amazing owner."

I blushed and she saw me, she grinned, which makes me blush more.

She continued, "You know when I told Volta the news about Fifi's condition, he was really excited, you should've seen him, he was running around the living room, and was barking with excitement!"

I was shocked because I thought guys would be scared and freaked out about it. I guess Volta is not one of those guys. "Well I'm glad that Volta's glad." I smiled

She then hold both my hands and I looked up at her, "Fions, Volta is ready to be a father, he's ready to take responsibility with Fifi and the puppies, and I'll also be there to support too."

"Thank you so much for that it meant a lot for me and mostly for Fifi, I'm glad that she won't be dealing with the pregnancy alone, I guess this will be easy on the next thing I want to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked

"I was wondering since Volta wants to take responsibilities, how about you and Volta come live with me and Fifi in the loft?" I offered

Her mouth dropped open, "Really are you serious? Volta and I move in with you and Fifi?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry it will only be for a couple of months until the puppies are born and are old enough to walk."

"Hmm, I'll think about it for now, and I'll call you when I make my final decision." Imogen answered

"Okay then, I understand." we got up, went outside The Dot, and walked our separate ways.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the front door and went in the living room.

"Hey sweetie!" she was sitting on the couch watching TV while Volta was lying on her lap.

I sat next to them rubbing Volta's back, "So where have you been?" she asked

"Um, I went to The Dot to talk to an old friend." I answered

She turned down the volume of the TV and turn her head towards me. "Who?" she sounded curious

"It's Fiona Coyne." I answered

She had a bit of surprise in her face, "Oh, your best friend as in your...secret crush?" she whispered 'secret crush'

I nodded with hesitants, "Yup, she's the one."

"Oh well how is she now, I haven't seen her since your high school graduation."

"She's fine with a great career. Also, she has a dog name Fifi."

"Wow, that means Volta has a playmate." she smiled at Volta, rubbing his head.

"Yeah...um...Mom, can I tell you something?" I turned a little serious

"What is it Imogen?" looking concern

"A couple of weeks ago, Fiona and I met in the park, Volta and her dog Fifi were with us, we let them play for a little while. And then...well...they had doggy sex behind the bush."

There was an awkward pause for a moment, "Well...um...what can I say...Volta is growing up." she playfully rubbed his head more and let out a chuckle.

"Also, there's more, Volta got the dog pregnant, and he wants to take the responsibility. Fiona suggested if Volta and I would just move into her loft for about a couple of months to support Fifi. But I just wanted your permission first before making my final decision." I look up at her wait for her answer.

"Well your 23-years-old, you don't need my decision. But if want to hear my decision, I think you should, Volta needs to learn to be a responsible father, unlike your father."

I sighed, "Now Mother, I know you and Dad still have your arguments, but please don't get him involved. Plus, can you at least try to get along with him, just for me."

She whined, "Well he's not here so I can say whatever I want...but if he visits I promise to try behave...for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Mom, and I guess that means Volta and I will be living at Casa Coyne for a while. Thanks again, I love you." I got up and kiss her in the cheek.

"Love you too sweetie." she grabbed the remote and turn up the TV.

"Come on Volta, let's go to my room and help me pack!" I said as Volta got up and followed me upstairs.

* * *

In my room, sitting on my bed I grab my phone and start calling Fiona.

"Hello Imogen?"

"Hi Fiona, I called because I made my final decision."

"Okay so what do you say?"

"I say you better have an empty room because we're moving in!" I yelled with excitement

I can tell she was very excited. "Really? Um okay so when will you be moving in?" she asked

"Um, how about three days after sound?"

"Sounds great, well see you after three days!"

"Yeah, see you, bye!"

"Bye!" with that I hung up my phone and smiled at Volta, who is on the bed

"Okay boy let's start packing!"

* * *

**So any thoughts about this Chapter? Please Review!**

**Also Next Chapter Title is updated in my profile, so check it out:)**


	6. Casa Coyne, Here I come!

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but I'm here with a new chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Casa Coyne, Here I Come!**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

(Three Days Later)

"Okay, we're good to go!" I said putting my last bag in the trunk of my Mom's minivan.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Mom asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and smiled, "I've been ready Mom."

"Okay, then let's go." she said

"Come on Volta, get in the van!" I clapped my hands together to encourage him to get in. Volta excitedly jumps in the second row as I closed the side door. Mom's the driver as I rode shot gun.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Okay I'm pacing right now, I've already cleaned very inch of the loft, and set up Imogen and Volta's room. I want everything to look perfect when they get here. I want them to feel more at home since they have agreed to help me out through Fifi's pregnancy.

"Okay I think everything is perfect." I looked around the loft twice then sighed with relief that finally! I'm done!

I went to Fifi's room to check up on her. I went inside saw her lying down on her small, all-pink doggie bed. I kneeled down next her and softly pet her back. "Hey Fifi how are you feeling girl?"

She let out a small groan I think she's feeling moody today. "Okay then, just rest, and later I have a surprise for you." I smiled as I fix her small pink bow tie on her head.

I went in the living room and I just received a text from Imogen.

Imogen: Hey Fions! We are here outside your loft!

I was smiling and I texted her back.

Me: Great! I'll be right out to help you get your stuff:D

Imogen: Okay, see you in a few:D

I put my phone in my pocket and went out of the loft.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I'm standing in front Fiona's loft helping my mother take out my bags. Then Fiona came in front, "Hey Imogen!" she waved as I waved back, "Hey Fiona!"

"Hello Fiona, longtime no see!" Mom greeted Fiona with a hug

"I know, it's been awhile, Natalie!" Fiona grinned as they let go, "Immy, let me help you!" she said as she took the last bag in the trunk and closed it.

"Thanks Fions!" I smiled "Hey Mom, where's Volta?"

"I don't know the last time I saw him, he was running towards the greenhouse in the corner of the building." Mom said hold a bag with Volta's things.

"VOLTA LET'S GO NOW!" I yelled by the greenhouse as I heard Volta's bark.

Volta approached to us with something in his mouth, "Hey boy, what's that?" I asked

He put it down and it was a stem red rose, "Aw, it that for Fifi?" I asked as he excitedly gave out a loud bark.

"I guess that's a yes." Mom commented

"Aw that's so sweet! I'm sure Fifi will love it!" Fiona smiled rubbing Volta head.

"Alright then let's go!" I said grabbing my bags as me, Mom and Volta followed Fiona inside the building.

* * *

"Imogen, Volta, Welcome to Casa Coyne!" Fiona shouted opening her arms.

"Wow, the loft looks different the last time I came here, it beautiful!" I commented, looking around.

"Thanks, when I came back from New York, I did a little renovation and a little rearrangement." Fiona said

"Wow cool, so where's our room?" I asked

"Follow me and I'll show you." she said walking towards the hallway.

Mom, Volta, and I followed Fiona. When we got there, my mouth just dropped open. It was bigger than what I expected it to be, it's like ten times bigger than my room at home.

"Well it's not as big as my room, but it's a room, you like?" Fiona asked as she put my bag down on the side of my bed.

"Like? I love!" I said looking around as I put my bags down with the rest of my bags.

"I knew you would say that, I also bought a dog bed for Volta." Fiona pointed to the corner of the room where the dog bed is.

Volta ran and jump up his new and own bed. Mom followed him, put his bag on the side of his bed and try to calm him down.

Fiona giggled, "I think he likes it."

"Well he never had his own bed before." I giggled

* * *

We all went outside the room and I followed my Mom to the door, "Well, I should be going, will you be okay here?" Mom asked a little concern

"Don't worry Mom, Volta and I will be fine." I said, giving her a big hug, "I promise, we'll visit during the weekends, call you, and give you updates about Fifi's pregnancy."

"Okay then, bye sweetie, I love you." she said kissing my cheek, "Love you too Mom!" I waved as she went out the door.

* * *

Fiona, Volta, and I were in the living room. Volta came up to me, looked at me, holding the rose he picked from the greenhouse. I guess he's looking her Fifi.

"Fions, where's Fifi?" I asked

"She's in her room, I'll call her up." she said walking by the hallway, "FIFI, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Fiona yelled

Fiona looked at me and gave me and thumbs up as I did the same thing. Volta and I hide behind the couch. When I saw Fifi slowly walking towards Fiona, she looked a little bigger than the last time I saw her.

"Hey girl, there's someone that wants to see you." Fiona said

"SURPRISE!" I yelled as Volta and I popped out behind the couch.

Volta then approached Fifi, holding the rose on his mouth. He put the rose down and drag it close to her. Volta had the biggest smile ever when he saw Fifi again. Then something unexpected happen, Fifi barked twice at Volta, showing her teeth. The bark was loud, it sounded like she's angry and she looked angry too. Then Fifi turned and ran back to her room.

Volta's smiled faded and put his head down, letting out a soft sad moan. I kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back, "It's alright boy."

"Volta, Imogen, I'm really sorry for that." Fiona apologized, "Please don't get mad at Fifi, I guess the hormones are kicking in."

"It's okay Fiona, we understand." I replied

Fiona kneeled down and looked at Volta, "Oh and Volta..." Volta looked up at her, "Don't give up on Fifi okay? She may not show it now, but she really needs you." Fiona rubbed his head and he nodded

* * *

It's nighttime and I saw Volta already sleeping on his bed. But before I go to bed, I took out my laptop. I wanted to video chat my dad to tell him about the news.

After two rings, Dad answered, "Hey Sweetie!" he waved

"Hi Dad! How's Cali?" I asked

"California's okay, I had to grade a lot papers for my students, but despite all that it's all good." he answered, "So how's Volta and the dog he impregnated, her name's Fifi right?"

"How did you know?" I said, very curious

"Your Mom and I video chatted earlier." he explained

"Really!?" I said in disbelief, "Please don't tell me you guys were arguing again. And don't lie!" I whined

"No Imogen we didn't, I swear." he said "Actually this is the first time we had a decent conversation since the divorce."

I somewhat believed him, "So how much did Mom told you?" I asked

"Well..." he started "The doggie sex at the park, Volta impregnated the dog, and you and Volta moving in Fiona's loft to support the dog. Actually probably everything."

"Oh" I simply said

"So are you feeling comfy on your new home?" Dad asked

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay here for a couple of months." I shrugged

"Okay then, I have to go, I'll chat with you later, bye sweetie." he waved

I waved back, "Bye Dad!" and with that I closed my laptop and went to my bed as I driftly fell asleep.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please review:)**

**Also next chapter title will be posted in my profile, so check it out:)**


	7. Getting Comfy, or Not

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 7 and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Getting Comfy, or Not**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Fiona's in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Imogen, "There that should do it." Fiona said finishing

Imogen got out of her room, yawning, "Morning Fions!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Morning, how did you sleep last night?" Fiona asked

"Like a baby" Imogen answered

"Oh that's good" Fiona said putting out two doggie food bowls.

"Here let me help you" Imogen offered

Fiona grabbed a bag of dog food, "Oh it's okay, I can do it"

"Come on it's the least I can do to help." Imogen said holding part of the bag of dog food.

"It's alright, you just came here, I want to be a good host." Fiona gently pulling the bag to herself.

"Volta and I will be staying here for a while, I don't want to be a burden to you" Imogen gently pulling the bag to herself.

"No you won't, just give me the bag!" Fiona said getting little irritated

The girls started pulling and fighting for the bag. They kept doing that until the bag ripped open in half, spilling all of the dog food on the floor.

"Oh, now look what you did!" Fiona replied

"Me! I just wanted to help!" Imogen retorted

"Well, I don't need your help!" Fiona argued "Ugh, where's the broom!?"

Fiona looked for the broom until some the dog food made her tripped, "AHH!" Fiona shouted

"Fions!" Imogen shouted as she quickly go in front of Fiona catching her fall. But they both ended up falling on the floor with Fiona on top of Imogen.

For a moment they end up lost in each other's eyes, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Fiona said lightly, still looking at Imogen's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" Imogen asked softly, still looking at Fiona's eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Fiona smiled "Um...let's just clean up the mess."

Imogen turned and saw something, "Um...I don't think it's necessary."

Fiona turned to look where Imogen is looking at. They saw Volta eating the dog food off the floor. The girls looked at each other and started laughing.

Fiona got off on Imogen, "Come on, let's eat breakfast, I made pancakes!"

Fiona held out her hand to help Imogen get up, "Mmm, pancakes my favorite!" Imogen said licking her lips.

* * *

In Fifi's colossal pink bedroom, Fifi woke up and stretched herself. She felt a little cranky, but felt really hungry so she went out of her room and straight to the kitchen.

She found her pink food bowl on the floor, piling up with dog food. Fifi starts eating, after she finish a red rose dropped on her now empty food bowl. Fifi look up and saw Volta in front of her, looking at her. All she did was snort and walk away, leaving Volta sad.

Fifi decided to watch some TV, so she carefully turned on the TV and climbed on couch, relax and watched some cartoons. Then Volta popped up in front of her holding the red rose on his mouth, laying it on the couch and in front of Fifi. Fifi got a little irritated so she got off the couch and walk away, leaving Volta sad again.

Fifi is getting irritated by Volta so she went to the bathroom cool off and be away from Volta. In the bathroom, Volta popped out of the shower curtain holding the red rose on his mouth. Now Fifi's getting angry so went out of the bathroom, while Volta followed her from behind.

Fifi went to the only place that Volta won't bother her, and that's her bedroom. Fifi went inside her bedroom and slammed the door shut in front of Volta. This time Fifi locked her bedroom.

Volta sadly howled, but he's not giving up, he'll do whatever he can to win back Fifi. The problem is he doesn't know how.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Just got home from work and for no reason, the TV was on and no one's watching so I turned it off.

"VOLTA! FIFI! I'M HOME!" I yelled, but no reply

I went by Fifi's room to make sure she's alright. The door was closed and lock.

I knock the door, "Fifi, it's Imogen, are you alright in there?" I pressed my ear by the door. Nothing it was silent, she's probably sleeping.

I went inside my room and saw Volta lying on his bed with the red rose he picked in front of him. He looked gloomy.

"Hey boy, something wrong?" I asked while rubbing his head.

He let out a sad moan. I tried to put the pieces together with Fifi locking her room to Volta being sad. I guess Volta was trying to win back Fifi.

"Oh it's alright Volta, just don't give up." I said as he slightly nodded

I hate seeing Volta like this, I need to talk to Fiona to end this once and for all.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"GUYS I'M HOME!" I yelled as I just came home from work. "FIFI! VOLTA! IMOGEN!?"

"IN THE KITCHEN!" Imogen yelled as I went there.

"Hey!" I greeted

"Hey! Um, I'm making dinner." Imogen said, stirring something in the pot.

I looked over the pot, "Awesome, what are you making?" I asked

"My grandma's famous Spaghetti." She answered

"Oh, I love Spaghetti!" I gushed

"Well, who doesn't!?" She said in disbelief as I giggled

She continued cooking while I watch her; gosh she looks hot in an apron! She turned off the stove and turned to look at me. It wasn't just a look, it was a sad yet serious look.

"Fions, we need to talk" she said "It's about Volta and Fifi"

"Okay?" I said starting to listen.

"Volta is really trying his best to make Fifi in good terms with him. I'm afraid that Volta will start giving up and I know how much he likes Fifi now, since she is carrying his puppies. All I'm saying here is can you talk to Fifi and make her change how she thinks of Volta?" She explained, but at the same time, begging.

I thinks is through and carefully, "I'm sure that all that anger are all hormones from her pregnancy, but I'll go talk to her." I answered

she started smiling, "Thank you, Fions!" she as we started hugging. Gosh, her soft hair smells like strawberries!

When we looked at each other, I started getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes, but I shrug it off when we let go, "Where is she?" I asked

"In her room, since I came home from work she never came out, and she locked her door." She answered

I was in shock because she never lock her room, "Then I'd better talk to her now." I answered

* * *

I stopped in front of Fifi's closed door and turned the knob, Imogen's right, it's locked so I knocked, "Fifi, it's Mommy Fiona, can you please unlock the door? I want to talk to you." I said politely while waiting.

I heard a turn on the door so I turned the knob and opened the door to see Fifi running back to her pink bed. I closed the door and sat on her bed, looking at her.

"Let's talk about Volta." I said as she flinched

"Why are you mad at Volta?" I asked as she sat up silent.

Gosh, I sometimes wish she could talk so I can I know what's on her mind, so I try again and asked another question, "Do you still like Volta?" She slowly nodded yes.

"Then why are you mad at him?" I asked

She let out a slight moan as she look down at her belly. I think I know why she is acting up like this.

"Are you mad because he got you pregnant?" I asked she slowly nodded her head.

I wrapped my arm around and felt her small baby bump. "I understand that you're mad, but Volta is trying so hard to make it up to you." I explained

"Fifi just remember that you're not going through this alone, you have me, Imogen,...and Volta to support you." she understand as she slowly nodded.

Now she started getting sad, I think she's feeling guilty. "How about we do something to make it up to Volta?" I offered

She spang up her bed and let out an excited bark as giggled, "Okay girl, but we need to think of something and it has to be very surprising."

We started brainstorming ideas on things to show Volta that Fifi is really sorry of how's she acted.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please review!**

*****To be honest, I have no idea how Fifi will show Volta she's sorry, so I may need your guys help. If you have any ideas feel free to PM me or review your ideas. And if I use them for the next chapter, I'll definitely you guys credit:)*****

**Anyways, next chapter title will be posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	8. Forgive Me Volta!

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 8, this chapter might be very interesting, so enjoy while you read:)**

**Chapter 8: Forgive Me Volta!**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I woke up and I try to get Volta out of bed, but he didn't want to, "Come on boy, you can't in here forever!" I said trying to push him out of his bed.

I finally gave up, I'll find another way get him out of bed. I went to the kitchen to find Fiona fixing up breakfast, wearing a beautiful casual black dress, while Fifi was watching her.

"Hey you look beautiful today, and breakfast looks special." I commented, but she really does look beautiful...everyday.

"Thanks, because today is a special day!" Fiona said sounding excited

"Oh? What's so special about today?" I asked

"Oh, you'll find, but first where's Volta?" she asked

I sighed, "He's still in bed, I tried to convince him out, but I think he's still depressed with what happened yesterday."

"Oh, well can you try again because Fifi has a big surprise for him." she smiled

I turned to Fifi and smiled, "Really Fifi? You have a big surprised for Volta?" she barked excitedly

I walked to Fiona, "How did you change Fifi's mind?" I asked

"Well it turns out that, she was angry because Volta got her pregnant, but I talked her out of it." she answered "Immy, the feelings are mutual." she looked at me in my eyes.

When she said that I was surprised, does Fiona have feelings for me?, "Really Fions!?" I said sounding excited

She nodded, "Yeah, Fifi also likes Volta, so Fifi and I planned out ideas to surprise Volta, apologize, and maybe go steady." she answered

My smiled faded, a little, "Oh right, Volta and Fifi." I clarified myself "Um, I'll go convince Volta out of bed."

"Thanks, Immy!" she smiled as I smiled back.

* * *

I went inside my room to find Volta still lying on his bed, and still depressed. As I approached to him, I put a big smiled on my face.

"Come on boy, now you have wake up and I'm not taking no for an answer!" I said rocking him back and forth.

He sadly moan, "Come on Volta! Fifi has a big surprise for you!" I said as Volta popped his head up and looked at me with a questioned look.

"Yes Volta! Fifi has a surprise you and if you won't get your butt out of this bed, you won't know what you're missing." I said

Then Volta got out of bed and barked, "Good boy, come on, let see what surprise Fifi has for you." I said as we went out of the bedroom together.

* * *

As we went out, we saw Fiona in the living room, we approached her. "Okay I got Volta out of his bed, so where's Fifi?"

"Oh, she's warming up for Volta's surprise!" she answered "FIFI, VOLTA'S HERE! LET'S GET STARTED!"

"Start on what?" I said confused

"You'll see" with that she winked at me.

Fifi came out wearing a pink snapback hat on her head, pink neon rapper blinds sunglasses, and a gold chain on her neck. Then I saw Fiona putting on a black styled gold snapback hat and holding a toy mic.

"Fiona what is this!?" I asked as I giggled at the same time.

"Fifi is going to rappologized to Volta!" she answered

"Rappologize?" I said confused

"Yup, actually I'm going to do the rap for her, but she was the one who suggested it." she explained

Wow, Fiona? Rapping? That should sound interesting, "Alright, let's hear it!" I said with excitement as Volta barked

"Okay let's do this before I change my mind! Fifi give me a beat!" Fiona pointed as Fifi turned on the Boombox next to them and the beat of the music went off.

"Volta, this is for you from Fifi." Fiona said looking at Volta as Volta barked with excitement.

Volta and I bobbed our heads to the beat of the music as we watch Fiona and Fifi get started.

Fiona:_ "Oh, Oh, Oh, Hey Volta! Please, Forgive me!_

_you don't know how much you really make me feel._

_I got cramps every time I think about you,_

_I'm really really sorry that I've been acting such a fool._

_I know we sometimes act all hazy,_

_but man when you fuck me, I act all crazy."_

Fifi:_ "BARK!"_

_(Musical Break)_

Fiona:_ "we really had a special bond, like no other,_

_so please Volta! will you be our puppies' father._

_I really really like you, but are you ready?_

_'cause I'm asking you this, if you wanna go steady?_

_Together we'll face the world, just you and me_

_Again, Volta! Please forgive me!_

_WORD!"_

Fifi: _"BARK! BARK!"_

After the rap, I clapped my hands, as Volta barked, "Bravo! That was amazing!"

"Thank you! That's the first...and last rap I'm going to do!" Fiona said as she bowed.

I kneel down next to Volta, "So how's Fifi and Fiona's rap?" I asked as Volta barked with excitement.

Fifi came face to face to Volta as Fiona kneeled down next to her, "So Volta, do you forgive Fifi?" Fiona asked

We looked at Volta for an answer, but Volta turned and ran away.

Fifi smiled faded and Fiona rubbed her back, "It's alright girl, we tried."

Then Volta came back, this time holding the rose he picked in the greenhouse.

"Fifi look!" I said as she look up and Volta walk in front of her.

Volta gently put down the rose and drag it closer to Fifi. Fifi smiled and lick Volta's face, Volta did the same.

Then things got really intense, "Oh my, Fions, I think they're tongue kissing." I commented as both bloodhounds played with each other's tongue.

"Let's just give them their moment." Fiona smiled

After a moment of dog-on-dog make-out session, Fiona spoke up, "Fifi, what about your other surprise for Volta?" Fifi barked and ran inside her room, then came back out, holding a purple looking collar. Fifi look up at me with the collar as I grabbed it out of her mouth.

"Fifi wanted me to buy a special collar for her and I think it's a perfect gift since her and Volta are now official." Fiona replied

I look at the purple collar, the gold tag had Volta's name engraved and in the back had a message that says, 'Luv U Always -Fifi' and with that I was touched.

"Aw, it's a cute gift, and you remembered that Volta's favorite color is purple." I replied

"Well, Fifi wanted to let Volta know how much she means to him." Fiona said

I took off Volta's worn out, old dog collar, and put on the new collar Fifi gave him. "You like it Volta?" I asked as he barked back.

"Come on, let's have breakfast!" Fiona said as we followed her to the dining.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Also, special thanks to dragonsprit for giving me the idea for Fifi to give Volta a collar:)**

******Lastly, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**

***BTW: Making a rap song wasn't easy, I'm not a rap expert, it took me an hour to write down something...well it looks more of a poem than a rap, but it's something. Also Dallas's rappology to Clare inspired me to do this***


	9. Check Up Day

**Sorry if it has been a little while, I was busy doing other things, so here's chapter 9 and enjoy:)**

**Chapter 9: Check Up Day**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

It's the weekend and I got up early to and get ready. I would rather be in bed in an early weekend morning, but today is Check Up Day for Fifi, to make sure that her and the puppies are alright.

I went to Fifi's room and wake her up, "Hey girl, wake up, we have get you check up with Dr. Chris okay?" I whispered as Fifi nodded

I went by Imogen and Volta's room and knock on the door, "Imogen! Imogen! Wake up!" I yelled by the door

"What is it Fiona!?" Imogen said, sounding like she just woke up.

"You and Volta need to get up, we need to take Fifi for her check-up." I said

"Okay! I'll wake up Volta!" I answered

"Okay!" I said as went to the kitchen to fix-up breakfast.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I sluggishly get out of my bed and approached to Volta as he was still sleeping silently in his comfortable bed. He looks so cute while he's sleeping that I don't want to wake him up and ruin the moment.

I slowly pet his back as he flutterly open his eyes, "Good morning Volta, how's your sleep?" I asked as he happily moaned

"Well I hate to wake you up early, but we need to go to the vet and check up Fifi and your puppies." I said and surprisingly he just got out of bed like spring chicken and barked with excitement and tugging the corner of my shirt trying to push me by the door.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Alright boy, just let me get ready first and we'll go." I said as I started to get ready.

After that, Volta and I went to the dining to find Fifi eating her food. Volta ran up and gave her a big lick on the mouth and started eating his food that's next to her.

"Breakfast is ready!" Fiona yelled as she placed two plates of two pancakes on the table.

"Really? Pancakes again? Is it the only food you can cook?" I said

She just rolled her eyes, "Well at least I can cook!" then we both giggled

* * *

Third Person POV:

After they ate their breakfast, they drove to the vet and was greeted by Dr. Chris.

"Hey Fiona, how's the doggy mama doing?" Dr. Chris asked while petting Fifi.

"Hi Doc, and um...Fifi is doing fine for past weeks." Fiona answered

"Well that's good! So, whose the fine lady with the cute dog?" Dr. Chris asked

"Oh, this is Imogen and her dog Volta...you know...the dog that impregnated Fifi." Fiona said

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Chris!" Imogen said as she held out her hand.

Dr. Chris took her hand and shook it, "Well it's nice to meet you too Imogen."

As he let go of her hand, he knelt down in front of Volta as Dr. Chris pet him. "And you must be the doggy daddy! I'm Dr. Chris, and you must be Volta!"

Volta happily licked Dr. Chris's face, "Wow, it's nice to meet you too!" he just chuckled as he got up and faced Fiona.

"So is she ready for the check-up?" Dr. Chris asked

"Yes, she's been always ready! And excited too." Fiona smiled

"Okay, then let's get her in." Dr. Chris said as they went inside the clinic.

* * *

Dr. Chris did his usual check up on Fifi, "Okay, now I'll go get the ultra sound to see how the puppies are doing." He said as he get out to get the ultra sound.

"Volta, you ready to see your puppies!" Imogen said excitedly as Volta barked yes.

Dr. Chris came back with the ultra sound, "Okay, Fiona can you please lay Fifi on her back?"

"Sure, Doc." Fiona said as she did what she was said to do.

Dr. Chris squirted some clear liquid on Fifi's stomach and started putting the ultra sound on her. Everyone were looking at the screen trying to see where's the puppies.

"Doc, I can't see anything." Imogen answered

"You see those four white-looking circles..." Dr. Chris pointed on the screen

"Yeah, I see those" Imogen said

"That's the puppies." Dr. Chris answered

"Really!" Imogen looked closer on the screen, "Oh yeah...cool!"

Imogen looked at Volta, "You see that boy! That's your puppies!" Volta formed a huge grinned in his mouth.

"Wait, so are you saying that Fifi is going to have to four puppies?" Fiona clarified

Dr. Chris nodded, "Well, possibly!"

"Cool! That means Volta and Fifi will be four times the parents!" Imogen commented

"So is there a possibility that we could find out the puppies' genders?" Fiona said hoping

Dr. Chris squinted his eyes, "Sorry it's unclear yet, we usually find out the gender when the puppies are born."

"Well, I just hope one of them will be a girl." Fiona said hoping

"Well all we can do is wait." Dr. Chris said putting the ultra sound to the side.

"Thanks Doc!" Imogen said

"No problem, I'll see you guys a week after for another check-up on Fifi." Dr. Chris said

* * *

Fiona, Imogen, and the two bloodhounds went back to the loft and the girls fix-up their dogs food for lunch. Fiona and Imogen watch them as they eat.

"Aw, look at them, Fions! Aren't they cute together?" Imogen said as she saw Volta let Fifi share his food after Fifi's food bowl is empty.

Fiona looked at Imogen and smiled, "Yeah, they do." Fiona ended up getting lost in her mind as she stared at Imogen's face when Imogen looked at the dogs.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Gosh her face, her features are all so perfect, and lips looked soft and moist that I just want to grab her and kiss her.

"...do you think it's a good idea, Fions?" Imogen said looking at her.

I just snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh? About what?"

"A date, should we plan one?" Imogen suggested

Whoa, did I just hear what I think I hear? Imogen wants to plan a date? I couldn't help but smiled, "Really Immy! You want to plan a date?"

Imogen nodded, "Yes, I mean Volta and Fifi are starting to get serious and also becoming parents, so I was wondering if we could plan their first date for them."

My smiled faded a little, right Volta and Fifi, I knew it was too good to be true, "Um...sure, they can have it in the living room, and I'll buy the food and flowers."

"Great and I'll be in charge of decorations! Yes, it's going to be the best doggy date ever! Thanks Fions!" she said excitedly as she looked at me and surprisingly gave me a peck on the lips.

I was surprised, I didn't know it was coming. Then she looked at me and we stand silently.

"Um...I'll be in my room if you need me." Imogen said sounding awkward.

"Okay." I just said as she went to her room. I couldn't help but blush as I softly touched my lips.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I quickly closed the door in my room and dropped myself on my bed as I replay what happened earlier. "I'm so stupid, why did I kiss her?" I said to myself "Don't worry I'm sure she doesn't know it, I'm sure she thinks I was way too excited that I plant one on her."

I don't know why I did what I did, her lips were right there in my face, I couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss her kissable lips. But I'm sure Fiona won't noticed, all I have to do is focus on the Volta and Fifi's date and everything will be forgotten...I hope.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Also, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	10. First Doggy Date

**This chapter's a little long, but still enjoy while you read:)**

**Chapter 10: First Doggy Date**

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I was in the store buying all the things we need for Volta and Fifi's doggy date. I read down my shopping list to see if I got everything we need, "Spaghetti Noodles, check! Tomato Sauce, check! Ready-to-eat Meatballs, check! Dozen Red Roses..." Ugh! I forgot the roses, so I quickly went to the flower aisle. Then I finally found it.

As I put the roses in the cart, I ended up staring at it while walking, the roses reminded me about Imogen. Then my mind replayed what happened the other day when Imogen kissed me. It made me question if she likes me back or if she is just having a moment. Ever since then I felt like Imogen was trying avoiding me, I wanted to talk about the kiss to her, but I know it will make things way awkward.

I snapped out of my thoughts and lost track to were I was going so I stopped. Then I realized I was at the Alcohol aisle, I've already overcome my alcoholism, so now I don't really have the urge to drink. But...I kind of deserve something for myself, since I brought all the things Imogen needs for the doggy date. So I grabbed one wine bottle and paid all the items and left.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Okay I decorated the living room with lots of red and white all over the place and place a short table in the middle of the room and put two white fluffy pillows on the floor for dogs to sit on.

Okay I'm almost done, all I have to do is place some roses around and cook their dinner. All this planning out almost made me forget what happened the other day, when I surprisingly kissed Fiona. I tried my best not to talk about it and not even mention it, I know it will make things worse and totally awkward between us.

"Hey Immy I got the stuff!" Fiona said holding a brown bag

I grabbed the bag off her, "Yes! Thanks Fions!" I said then I realized there was something Fiona is holding from behind her that is wrap up in a brown bag, and looks like a shape of a bottle. I wanted to asked, but I really need to get started with the food. So I decided to leave it. "I'll get started in kitchen." I said as I walked inside the kitchen.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Phew! I thought she would asked, obviously she saw what was I holding. If Imogen finds out I bought a wine bottle, god would know what she'll do to me or she might probably freak out and pour the bottle in the sink. I need to hide this from her, so I went inside my room and cached it under my bed and went back out. I went to the kitchen to see if Imogen needs any more help.

"You need any help?" I asked

"Um...you start with arranging the roses in the living room." Imogen replied

"Okay!" I said as I grabbed the dozen roses and head to the living room

I put six roses in the a vase and place the vase in the middle of the table. I used the rest of the roses to sprinkle the petals on floor and some on the pillows and table. After that, I went to Fifi's room to check up on her. "Hey girl, how you feeling?"

She looked up at me, and I can see she's a little nervous, "I know its your first date, but you need to relax, and remember don't stress out you'll harm yourself and your puppies." I warned her

Fifi started relax, "That's my girl! Why don't I give you a little make over for your date?" I said as Fifi barked

"Great! Trust me girl, when Volta sees you, he'll be all over you in no time." I joked

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Okay I just finished cooking the food for Volta and Fifi's date, now I have to check out the prince to see how he's holding up. I went inside my room to find a nervous Volta, looking at himself in the full-body mirror.

"Hey boy, how are you holding up?" I kneeled down, rubbing his back while looking at him in the mirror.

"I know you're nervous, but relax its Fifi we're talking about, I know she'll love you no matter what." I said giving him some encouragement.

It turns out it worked and Volta feels bold and confident, "That's my boy! Why don't I groom you, so you would be extra good-looking for your date?" I said as Volta barked

"Great! Trust me boy, when Fifi sees you, she'll be all over you in no time." I joked

* * *

Third Person POV:

Tonight is special night for the dogs as they get ready for their date. Imogen and Volta were waiting in the living room. Imogen was wearing a cute purple cocktail dress with her hair down as Volta was perfectly groomed from top to bottom with a purple bow tie around his neck to match his owner's dress.

As Fiona and Fifi came down the stairs of the living room, Imogen's eyes totally focused on Fiona as Fiona looked back at her and smiled. Fiona was wearing a pink cocktail dress with her hair up and while Fifi wear a matching color pink mini dress and a pink mini bow tie on the corner of her head.

"Wow, Fiona you look beautiful!" Imogen complemented

"Thanks! And you look very stunning!" Fiona grinned as Imogen blushed

Both girls looked at each other for a moment. Imogen breaks the silence, "And Fifi...you look...gorgeous!" Imogen softly stroked Fifi's head.

"And Volta you look very handsome tonight!" Fiona smiled as she stroked Volta's head

"So let's take them to their table." Imogen said as they walked to the table.

Fiona helped settle the dogs to their table, "Feeling comfy guys?" Fiona asked as the dogs nodded

Fiona and Imogen stand faced in front, "Good Evening, lady and gentle dog, I'm Fiona this is Imogen, and we'll be serving you guys tonight." Fiona greeted as Imogen give out a small side giggle.

"I'll go get your dinners, excuse me!" Imogen said as she excuse herself to the kitchen, then came back with a big plate on her hand.

"Tonight's dinner is Spaghetti with Meatballs! Mamma Mia!" Imogen said with a funny Italian accent.

"Well enjoy guys!" Fiona said in between laugh.

Fiona walked over to Imogen and just remember something, "Wait I forgot the music! My ipod is in my room!" Fiona softly yelled

"No worry I'll get it." Imogen whispered

"Thanks Immy!" Fiona smiled

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I went up to Fiona's room to get her ipod, "Ah, there it is!" I said as I was about to grab her ipod from her night stand.

Because I'm such a total klutz the ipod slipped out of my hands and land on the floor next to Fiona's bed. I kneeled down and grabbed it, then I saw something under the bed that caught my eyes. I grabbed that from under the bed and realized that it was the bottle-shaped, wrapped up brown paper bag that Fiona was trying to hide from me earlier.

I took out the bag and I was shocked to see a wine bottle out of it. It made me a little angry that Fiona was hiding this from me. I put the bottle back in the bag and walked out of Fiona's room with one hand on the ipod and the wine bottle with the other.

I went to see Fiona smiling while Volta and Fifi were eating. Without Fiona noticing, I cached the wine bottle behind the couch pillow and walked towards Fiona with a smile on my face like nothing happened.

"Here's your ipod!" I said handing the ipod to her.

"Thanks, also you should have been here earlier, Volta gave his last meatball to Fifi! Isn't that sweet?" Fiona grinned

"Yeah, totally sweet!" I smiled

She walked towards the dogs, "Okay guys, here's some music!" Fiona said as she turned on a soft and slow music on her ipod.

Then she walked back to me, "I want to show you something in the dining room, but first put on this blind fold."

"Why?" I asked as she put the blindfold on me.

"Just trust me, Immy!" She said

I totally can't see anything as she carefully leads me to the dining room, "Okay now you take off the blindfold." she said as I took it off

"SURPRISE!" she yelled as my mouth dropped open in shocked.

The table was decorated with a white sheet and some red rose petals all over. There was also three candle lights in the middle of the table. Lastly, there are two plates of Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Fions, it is beautiful, how did you do all this?" I asked

"Well while you were getting my ipod, I took this time to make this. There was some extra decorations, leftover food on the stove, and I found some candles and BOOM! I made this special dinner, just for us!" She explained "It's just my way of saying thank you for everything!"

"I love it, thanks Fions!" I said giving her a big hug.

"No Immy...thank YOU!" She looked at me and smiled

We ate our special dinner and after we finished, we went to back to the living room to check-up on the dogs. It turns out that they've already finished their dinner and now, they're tongue kissing on the couch, GROSS!...but sweet at the same time.

"I don't want to break up the romance, but it's getting late so time for bed." Fiona said

The dogs didn't complain they just got up on the couch and went to their rooms. Fiona started cleaning up as I helped her. As we finished, I wanted to take this time to talk to her.

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Fiona can we talk?" Imogen asked a little serious

"What is it?" Fiona said as she faced in front of her.

"Can you explained this to me?" Imogen walked towards the couch and pulled out the wine bottle.

Fiona eyes widened with fear, "Where did you-"

But Imogen interrupted, "I found this under your bed when I grabbed your ipod!" she started to raise her voice.

"Imogen, just please let me explain." Fiona said in a calm tone

"Then explain!" Imogen yelled

"Look, I've already overcome my alcoholism, I can control myself now. My doctor told me that it's okay that I can drink a little, you know for celebrations. I'm better now, Immy." she explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" Imogen asked

"I didn't want you to freak out, I don't want to worry too much about me." Fiona explained

Imogen plopped herself on the couch and took a deep breath, "Your right, I kind of freaked out a little, I thought you had bought the wine bottle because you had a break down...Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Fiona sat down next to her, "No you're not, you're just looking out for me."

"Well can you blame me?" Imogen said looking at her

"No, I appreciate it, it shows that you really care about me." Fiona said

"Well I do care about you Fions." Imogen said

"And I care about you too." Fiona said as they both smiled

Imogen removed the wine bottle from the bag and looked at it, "So what's the real reason you bought it?"

Fiona explained, "Well I was saving it for a celebration."

Imogen looked at her and smirked, "What?" Fiona said looking confused

"Well since tonight was a special night, why don't we have our little celebration, if you know what I mean."

Fiona was really confused until she get what she was saying, "OH...you drink?"

"No, but I want to try it out." Imogen said

Fiona smiled, "Alright, I'll get the Champagne glass." Fiona got up and head to the kitchen then came back with two Champagne glasses and a wine opener.

"Why don't we drink your room?" Imogen said

"Alright, let's go" Fiona said

Fiona and Imogen went up Fiona's room, they went inside as Imogen closed the door behind her...and locked it.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

***Things will happen in the next chapter, so heads up for that. I just want to remind you guys that this story is rated M for adult language...and future SMUTS***

**Also, next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	11. Hardcore Hangover

*****WARNING: This chapter contains really graphic scenes, and hardcore language. If you can't handle the smuts I recommend you only read the first part, skip the flashback, and read the ending part...okay now that I realized it, you guys don't even need a warning, you've already been warned from the very start. But despite all that...please enjoy this chapter:)*****

**Chapter 11: Hardcore Hangover**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It is a very bright sunny morning and in Fiona's room, clothes were scattered on the floor. Empty wine bottle and champane glasses were tipped over on the floor, leaving patches of wine stains. The soft sound of Smooth Jazz were playing in Fiona's ipod.

On the bed, was the nude curly-haired rich girl and on top of her was the younger girl, nude also, resting her head on the older girl's chest. Pillows were surrounded by them and despite them being nude, the only thing they had on them was a blanket that wrapped around their bodies together like sushi roll.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Ugh, I just woke up with a massive headache and everything was all blurry. When my vision cleared up I realized that I wasn't in my room. And for some reason I can hear a soft sound of smooth jazz playing.

Also, I heard heartbeats as my ear was pressed against the bed...no wait, beds don't have heartbeats...when I lifted my head up I saw...big boobs? I realized that I was on top of someone.

I sit up and noticed that I was completely naked and...why does my mouth taste like...vomit? I looked at the completely naked body that's on the bed, I don't know why, but I found it very sexy, and it made me want to stare at it all day...and well let's just say it made me very wet right now.

My eyes started staring at the legs up to the thighs and all the way up until I saw the person's face that's being covered by the person's hair. I slowly moved the hair out of the person's face and I was shocked to see...Fiona?

Then I realized that I was in Fiona's room, on her bed, and completely naked. "What the heck just happened?" I said to myself as I try to replay the events happening last night, but it's was all a blurr.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Ugh, I just woke up and sat up on my bed as I put my hand on my head to mend the headache I'm having right now. All of a sudden I had nothing on me, but a blanket on. And...why does my chest smells like dried vomit?

Okay things are getting pretty weird despite the sudden smooth jazz music that is surrounding my room. When I looked up I was shocked to see Imogen on my bed and...naked!? She looked more shocked than I am.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"I...I don't know? I only remembered the doggy date, then...then, we had a couple of drinks in your room and the rest was a blurr." She explained

I looked down on the floor to see the empty champange glasses and wine bottle. Then I tried to put the pieces together and..."Oh my gosh! Did we...did we..." I hesitated to complete the sentence.

"...did it?" Imogen finished the sentence for me.

My eyes turned wide, and we both started replaying the events happening last night.

* * *

Third Person POV:

_(Flashback, last night)_

_POP! The cork of the wine bottle flied across the room as Fiona pour wine in the two champange glasses, giving one to Imogen and one for herself. "CHEERS! To the best night ever!" Fiona said as their glasses clinked together._

_"CHEERS!" Imogen yelled as she watched Fiona chugging whole wine in her mouth. Fiona looked at Imogen, "Aren't you going to drink yours?"_

_"Sorry it just that...it's my first time to drink." Imogen said, observing her glass._

_"Just take it one step at a time." Fiona said_

_Imogen took a sip and her eyes widen, "Wow! It's so sweet!" Imogen started chugging the whole glass in her mouth, "Wow, you have great taste when it comes to wines."_

_"Thanks! Are you in for round two?" Fiona asked holding the bottle._

_"Yes! Bring it on!" Imogen said holding out her glass._

_(30 Minutes Later...)_

_The wine bottle was halfway and the girls kept drinking as they were half drunk. "You know what! Fuck this glass! Give me the whole bottle!" Imogen slurred as she dropped her empty glass and grabbed the bottle from Fiona and drink it straight out of the bottle._

_"Hey! Will it kill you to share!" Fiona snatched the bottle out of Imogen and chugged some in her mouth._

_(30 Minutes Later...)_

_Both girls are very and highly intoxicated now as they took turns drinking the bottle, "Aw, fuck! It's empty!" Imogen sluggishly said as small drops of wine dropping in her mouth before she dropped it to the side._

_"Aw! It's your fucking fault! Why did you have to finish the whole thing!" Fiona whined_

_"Hey I'm not the one who fucking hogged the whole bottle!" Imogen retorted_

_"Ugh fine whatever!" Fiona said as she plopped herself on the bed._

_Imogen did the same and restfully looked at Fiona, "You know, you look beautiful in pink." she complimented Fiona's dress_

_Fiona looked at Imogen and smiled, "Thanks! And you look sexy in purple!" she said as Imogen blushed_

_Both girls looked at the ceiling for a moment and stole gazes at each other, "I'm bored and it's so quiet!" Imogen complained_

_Fiona sat up and grabbed her ipod from her nightstand, "Why do we listen to some music?"_

_"Oh, and what type of music do you suggest?" Imogen said seductively_

_Fiona smirked as Smooth Jazz music filled the room, "May I have this dance, Ms. Moreno?" Fiona held out her hand._

_"Why yes, you may, Ms. Coyne!" Imogen giggled as she took Fiona's hand and stand up._

_Imogen's arms were wrap around Fiona's neck as Fiona's hands were on Imogen's hips and they started slow dancing to the music. They kept dancing until things started heating up. The music started taking over the girls bodies as they now moved their bodies against each other. Imogen turned her body, grinding up and down on Fiona. Fiona smoothly touch her curves as the younger girl goes up and down on her. Imogen turned, facing the older girl as they both go up and down against each other's bodies. Every moves and every touch were filled with lust and ecstasy._

_Then suddenly the girls stopped dancing as they started getting lost into each other's eyes and when it happened. Fiona pulled Imogen as their lips crashed each other. The kiss was rough at first, but then it turned passionate yet hard and ravenous._

_Both girls fell on the bed with Fiona on top and Imogen on the bottom. Imogen rub her tongue on Fiona's bottom lip, wishing for entrance in the older girl's mouth. The wish was granted when Fiona opened her mouth, entering the younger girl's mouth. Tongues were dancing around to the sound of Smooth Jazz and at the same time, their tongues are wrestling each other, fighting for dominance._

_Imogen's hand were rubbing up and down on the older girl's back until she found the zipper of the dress. She slowly pulled down the zipper, removing the pink dress and throw it on the floor, leaving the older girl on her pink sexy lingerie._

_Fiona turned Imogen on her side, helping her remove the purple dress and throw it randomly on the floor. Fiona let go of their kiss and removed the younger girl's bra. Imogen's breast spring out freely as the older girl started massaging it into circulations. "OHH...AHH...FUUUCCK!...OHHH! YEESSSS!" Imogen moaned in every touch._

_Imogen is so turned on right now, that she tackled Fiona, and now she's on top the older girl. Imogen fumbled for the older girls back area of the bra until she found the hook. She unhook the bra and throw it to a random corner of the room. Imogen smirked as she just stared at the girl's boobs, then she became pale. Fiona narrowed her eyes, "Immy, are you okay?" she rubbed the younger girl's boobs with her hand._

_Imogen looked sick and her mouth is stuffing up, "HMHMMBLLLEEAAAAAAKKKK!" the sound of Imogen as she released all the toxic inside of her and landing it on the older girl's boobs._

_"Whoa! Someone had a few too many!" Fiona giggled as she could feel the warm vomit on her chest._

_Imogen blushed, "OOPSIES! Sorry, let me cleaned that up for you." Imogen leaned down as she started licking Fiona. "OH! MMM...AH!" Fiona moaned as the younger girl licked around her boobs and softly biting her hard nipples._

_After licking the older girl's chest clean, Imogen went down between Fiona's legs and can see the wetness as it steeps through the fabric of her bottom lingerie. Imogen slowly removed the fabric away, tossing it across the room, only to see the older girl's wet folds._

_"Brace yourself girl, 'cause I'm about to rock your body!" Imogen proceeded as she dug her tongue, deep inside Fiona._

_"OOHHHH!" Fiona screamed in pleasure as Imogen pumped in and out. "OH! OH! YES! YEEESSSSS! FASTER!" Fiona yelled as the younger girl did what she command._

_Fiona arched up her back, holding her bedsheets as she reached her climax. Imogen removed her tongue and plopped on the bed, beside Fiona, "You...taste...so...SWEET!" Imogen said breathing deeply._

_Fiona turned her head to the younger, "You're not...going to...throw up on me...aren't you?" Fiona said as Imogen looked at her and both girls laughed_

_"No...not a chance." Imogen reassured_

_"Good..." Fiona went on top, straddling the younger girl's legs, "...because it's your turn!" Fiona started kissing Imogen's neck as the younger girl moaned._

_Fiona trailed down until she's between the younger girl's legs. Fiona removed the last article of clothing and toss it away. "So bad you want it?" Fiona said tracing her finger's around the younger girl's folds, trying to tease her._

_"Ohhhh..." Imogen moaned as she can feel the older girl's touch._

_Fiona smirked, "Oh come on! You can do better that..." Fiona lean in Imogen's ear and whispered, "I want you to beg..."_

_Imogen could take the teasing any longer, "PLEASE FIONA! PLEASE! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU SOOO BAD! I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!" Imogen begged_

_Finally, Fiona gave in and put two fingers inside of the younger girl, and pumping it slowly. Imogen moaned to the rhythm as Fiona goes in and out. For Fiona, it was pleasuring for her to hear the sound of Imogen's moans mixed with the sound of Smooth Jazz._

_"OH! OH! OHHH! FIONA! FASTER! FASTER!" Imogen begged wanting more pleasure as Fiona pumps harder and faster._

_Imogen arched her back as she reached orgasm. Fiona removed her finger, and licked off some of Imogen's juices that were on it. Fiona laid down, bringing a tired Imogen on top her as Fiona caressed her dark hair, and feel her wet back. For Imogen she just loves being on top the older girl as she can wrap her arms around her and lay her head on the older girl's chest._

_"I love you, Fions." Imogen mumbled closing her eyes._

_Fiona yawned, "I love you too, Imogen." She slowly closed her eyes and both girls fell asleep, wrapping their bodies together as the sound of Smooth Jazz soothes room._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Third Person POV:

Imogen quickly got up and look around for her clothing while Fiona was still on her bed, processing the events that happened last night.

When Imogen collected all her clothing from the floor, she awkwardly look up at Fiona, "Um...I'm going out now...and shower." That's all she could say.

Fiona nodded, "Um, okay then..." Imogen unlock the door and open it to see the two bloodhounds in front with one of their ears flapped open by the door.

Imogen's mouth dropped with shocked, "Were you two eavesdropping!?" She said as Volta and Fifi covered their eyes with one of their paws as if they were ashamed.

Imogen rolled her eyes, "You know what, I'll deal with you two later...I need a shower." She said as she walked to the bathroom.

Then the bloodhounds' heads turned to Fiona as she just sat there, "Guys, quit looking at me with those eyes!" Fiona begged as the dogs still shared at her.

"OKAY! YOU GUYS BROKE ME! You want to know what happened!? We had SEX! HARDCORE HANGOVER SEX, OKAY! Just stop with the eyes! It burns!" Fiona admitted as she lied down down exhaustion, putting her hands on her forehead.

All Volta and Fifi did was look at each other, cock their heads, shrugged, and left as if what happened is a no big deal.

* * *

**Okay this is my first attempt on writing a smut chapter, well besides the doggy sex, but I think it turned out pretty well.**

**Anyways thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	12. Luv? or LOVE?

**This is an awkward chapter guys, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Luv? or LOVE?**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"YOU AND FIONA HAD SEX!?" Eli and Clare yelled at the same time in shock.

Volta and I took a walk to Eli and Clare's place, and I told them what happened between me and Fiona. "Yeah, but I was drunk! I don't remember half the things that happened!" I explained

"So...how was it? Was she tight?" Eli teased, then Clare punched Eli's arm, "OW, Clare, that hurt!" Eli said rubbing his arm. "Thank you, Clare!" I said as I shot a killer stare at Eli.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Clare asked as I rubbed my head with frustration, "I don't know what to do guys, things are awkward now between me and Fiona."

"Well you guys are living in the same room, so obviously you can't stay away from her forever." Clare pointed out, "Also, it will affect the dogs too, and you don't want that." Eli added

I looked down at Volta as he looked at me back and I rubbed his head, "Of course not, but I'm so confused guys!" I said

"What are you so confused about?" Clare asked, "I think Fiona likes me back, but I'm scared to tell her how I feel about her." I explained

"Why are you so confused? If Fiona likes and you and you like Fiona, then the feelings are mutual!" Eli explained

"You don't get it guys, I don't just like her...I'm in love her. Not 'luv', like how you say to it to your best friend, but 'in love'." I confessed

Eli and Clare looked at each other, then back at me, and they just nodded, "Then you should tell her that, Imogen." Eli said

Wow I'm shocked that they're not shock about how I feel about Fiona, I guess my feelings for Fiona are obvious to them, "But I don't know how, what if she freaks, and we stop being best friends?" I said

"Imogen, you know Fiona too well that she won't do that. Don't think like that, be positive girl!" Clare said showing some sisterhood.

I couldn't help but giggle, obviously Clare's right...and I have to admit that Eli is right too. But it will take some time to pass all the awkwardness between me and Fiona.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"So Fi, how did she turned you on? Give me the deeds sis!" Declan said sounding like an eager beaver, "Decs!" Holly J and I yelled at the same time.

I was video chatting with Declan and Holly J in my room and I told them about me and Imogen's Hangover sex and trust me they were shock as I am. "What! Is it bad to asked my twin sister about her sex life?" Declan asked

Holly J and I just ignored the question, "Fi, what are you going to do now? Obviously, you guys live in the same roof, so you can't hide from her." Holly J pointed out.

"I know, it's just...things are awkward now...that I couldn't look at her or bear to stay in the same room with her." I explained

"Fi, think about the dogs, how would they feel if they noticed their owners are shunning each other. Especially Fifi, it wouldn't be healthy for her and the puppies she's carrying." Declan pointed out.

They're right it wouldn't be healthy for the dogs. I looked at Fifi, who is beside me now and gently rubbed her stomach, gosh it's getting bigger. I wonder what will happen if the puppies are born? Will Imogen and I work things out? Ugh, I don't know...I just don't know.

"I know, but guys, for the past month that she has lived in the loft...my feelings for her just grew even bigger." I said

"What do you mean, Fi?" Holly J asked

"What I meant was...I'm in love her." I confessed as they just gave me a 'duh!' look.

"Well, of course you're in love with her, and I know that you're afraid to confess, but in time things will get better." Declan explained

Holly J nodded with agreement, "Yeah, what he said." she answered

"Well thanks guys!" Fiona smiled

"So...how's Fifi doing?" Holly J asked

"Well she doing great, we know that she'll be giving birth to four puppies, and they're all healthy." I said as I turned my laptop towards Fifi, so they can see both of us.

"Aw, that's great!" Declan said "Hey, Fifi! You're getting curvy like those other hot doggy mommas!" he commented as Fifi barked

"So did you figure out the genders of the puppies?" Holly J asked

I shook my head, "No, Dr. Chris said that we might know when the puppies are born." I explained

"I hope one of them is a boy!" Declan added. "Well I hope one of them is a girl!" Holly J added as her and Declan looked at each other, like they're going to start an argument.

"Okay guys, please don't start arguing. There's a possible chance that it might be both." I pointed out as they nodded

"Well, we need to go now, Mom and Dad are hosting a charity event and we need to be there." Declan explained

"Okay then, bye guys!" I waved

"Bye Fi, bye Fifi!" Declan and Holly J waved.

I closed my laptop and started petting Fifi, "Fifi, why things have to be so complicated?" I asked as she just moaned

Gosh, I wish that I could just go back in time and not buy the wine bottle, so things with me and Imogen wouldn't be so awkward. But another part of me joyed what me and Imogen did, and it felt great! Ugh, I'm so confused!

* * *

Third Person POV:

Imogen and Volta arrived at the loft, while Fiona and Fifi were watching TV. Volta climbed into the couch while Fiona stand up, straighten herself as she saw Imogen. "Oh...you're back!" Fiona said

"Yeah, we just went to Eli and Clare's place." Imogen answered

Fiona nodded, "Ah, well...did you eat?"

"Yeah...we did..." Imogen replied

They just stand there awkwardly in the living room, thinking of what to say to each other next. Meanwhile, the dogs were just sitting on the couch, looking at them and observing them, trying to figure out what's going on with them.

"Um...I'm tired...I need some rest..." Imogen said

"Yeah...me too...I really need some rest..." Fiona said as she turned off the TV.

They just awkwardly went to their room, leaving the two bloodhounds pondering.

* * *

Volta and Fifi were still observing their owner's actions towards each other and they know that their owners are in love with each other, but are scared to express how feel about each other.

So Volta and Fifi came up with a plan to get Fiona and Imogen together. But it will take force, practice, and a little rebellion to make their plan work.

* * *

**Ah-ha! Volta and Fifi has a plan! Let's just pray that their plan will work.**

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	13. Locked In! With Her!

**It's kind of a short chapter, so just enjoy it:)**

**Chapter 13: Locked In! With Her!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

In the living room, Imogen came in and stretch herself, then saw Fiona in the couch, watching TV. Fiona turned her head at Imogen and both girls looked at each other awkwardly, "Um...Hello." Imogen greeted

"Hi" Fiona greeted back

Imogen is trying to think of something next to say, "So, where is Volta?" she asked

"Oh, he's inside Fifi's room to keep her company." Fiona answered

"Ah, okay." Imogen nodded

Fiona think of something else to say next, "Are you hungry? Because I can make something..." She offered

"No, no, it's okay, I'm good...but thank you though." Imogen answered as she gave a slight smile.

As both girls were thinking of something else to say to each other next, they heard a faded howl. Then all of a sudden Volta rushed into the living room, barking really loud like he's panicking. "What is it boy?" Imogen asked, looking down at Volta. Volta was barking and pointing his head at Fifi's room.

They heard the faded howl again. Fiona stands up, "That's sounds like Fifi!" She answered

"Let's check up on her." Imogen said as both girls go to Fifi's room while Volta follow behind them. Inside the room, Fifi was on her bed, letting out cries of howls. Both girls rush over to her, "Fifi, are you okay?" Fiona asked as Fifi groaned.

"Is your tummy hurting, girl?" Imogen asked as Fifi nodded

"Imogen, go call Dr. Chris and schedule for an appointment! STAT!" Fiona said, "On my way!" Imogen said as she stand up, but Volta is blocking her way.

"Volta, can you please move? You're blocking way." Imogen said. Then Volta just growled and barked really loud like he's very angry and showing the corner of his sharp teeth, which frightened Imogen a little. "Volta! What has gotten into you!?" Imogen scolded

Fiona turned "What's going on Imogen?" she asked

"Volta is blocking the way, and he won't move!" Imogen answered "He's starting to get aggressive, he's never like this!"

While Fiona is rubbing Fifi's stomach, Fifi just stand up, like she looked fine, "Fifi? What the-?" Fiona said very confused

Then Fifi ran outside the door as fast as she can, followed by Volta. Then both dogs help each other to closed the door, leaving the both girls in the room, together...alone.

"What the heck is going on?" Imogen asked

"I don't know?" Fiona said as she stand up, walking by the door and hold the knob, "What the- the door! It won't open!" Fiona said as she try turning it.

"What! Here, let me try!" Imogen said as she hold the knob, trying to twist and pull it. "Shit! It won't open! The dogs probably put a chair behind it!" she added

"I think I know what's going on!" Fiona started, "Fifi pretend to not feel good while Volta pretend to be aggressive, so they could put us in here and lock us out."

"Yeah...but why!?" Imogen asked

"I don't know...I have no idea what's going on in their doggy minds." Fiona said

Imogen pound the door, "Volta! Fifi! It's not funny! Open the door!" she yelled

"Where's your phone? We can call someone." Fiona added. "I left my phone in my room...how about yours?" Imogen asked

"It's in my room too." Fiona said, "Ah fuck! How are we going to get out of here!? We have no phone! The windows are tightly secured, and the only way out of here is the door, which our idiot dogs locked!" she ranted

"Fions, please calm down! Complaining won't let us out...just help me convince the dogs to open door!" Imogen yelled

"Alright fine!" Fiona yelled as she banged the door, "Volta! Fifi! Please open the door!" Fiona begged

"VOLTA PRINCE MORENO! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!" Imogen yelled now sounding impatient.

"Okay Immy, I think YOU need to calm down." Fiona emphasized as she bring Imogen to Fifi's bed to cool off.

Fiona pound the door again, "FIFI!? FIFI! FIONA CELESTINE ARABELLA COYNE II I DEMAND YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR!" Fiona yelled

Imogen looked at her sarcastically, "The second?" she asked referring to Fifi's full name.

"Well it's either, Fiona Coyne II or Fiona Coyne Jr. and Jr. sounds too boyish, so I just go for 'the second'" Fiona explained

"Ah, I get it." Imogen nodded as Fiona continue to call Volta and Fifi to open the door.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Holy shit, it's been two hours that Imogen and I were lock up in Fifi's room, Imogen is lying down on Fifi's bed to cool off and relax, while I'm by the door, knocking it til I bleed my knuckles to death!

I looked at Imogen, she looked exhausted. I wanted to asked her if she's alright, but I'm afraid, since things are still awkward between us. Also, since we're locked in here I think it will be a perfect time to her how I feel. And that I'm in love with her.

'Ugh! Come on Fiona! Don't be a wimp! You got to face your fear! Say it! JUST SAY IT!' My thoughts said to me.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Man it's been two hours already! When will the dogs open the door!? I'm in Fifi's bed trying to cool myself down, but obviously I can't because Fiona is locked in with me and my heart kept pounding harder, louder, and faster!

I couldn't take it anymore! I just want to pull her to a long passionate kiss and tell her that I love her, and how much she means to me. But my fears are stopping me, telling me that Fiona will freak if I tell her that I love her.

'Come on Imogen! You can do this! Don't be negative! Tell her how you really feel! TELL HER!' My thoughts said to me.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Both girls looked at each other and approached until they meet in the center of the room, "THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO CONFESS TO YOU!" the girls said unexpectedly, at the same time.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" the girls accidentally did it again with confusion.

"You first Imogen." Fiona said

Imogen took a deep breath and looked at Fiona's beautiful blue eyes, "There's something that I want to tell you for a very long time." Imogen said

"Okay?" Fiona said as she starts to listen to what the younger girl is trying to tell her.

"I..." Imogen started

(To be Continued)

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is posted in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	14. Confession Time!

**Chapter 14: Confession Time!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

(Continue From Last Chapter)

Imogen took a deep breath and looked at Fiona's beautiful blue eyes, "There's something that I want to tell you for a very long time." Imogen said

"Okay?" Fiona said as she starts to listen to what the younger girl is trying to tell her.

"I..." Imogen started, all pressure is building up inside of her that she took the courage to lean in and kiss the older girl for 3 seconds, "Ever since I laid my eyes on you in Drama class, I've always had a crush you and my feelings for you started to grow when we became best friends. I don't just like you...I'm in love with you, Fions! I'm afraid to tell you earlier because you might freak-"

"Immy!" Fiona said as Imogen stopped. Fiona leaned in and kiss the younger girl for 10 seconds, then let go, "Imogen...I'm love with you too. I've always been when I first met you in Drama class."

"Really?" Imogen smiled

"Yes, I didn't tell you how I felt about you because...I thought you never be interested in girls...especially me." Fiona confessed

"Well I'm not interested in other girls...I'm interested in you." Imogen said

"Immy, you're most beautiful girl in world...you maybe quirky sometimes...but I love every minute of it...and I'm not just saying that...I mean it." Fiona said as she cupped her hands on Imogen's cheek.

Imogen just blushed, "I love you Fions!" Fiona smiled, "And I love you too Immy!"

"So...can we kiss again? But this time...a little longer?" Imogen slyly asked, "I'd thought you never ask!" Fiona said as both girls leaned in until their lips were touched.

Sparks! Fireworks! And more sparks were flying around in their minds as their lips danced in circular motions. Three minutes later, they let go, "So..." Fiona started

"So...?" Imogen said, Fiona started, "So, since were both madly in love with each other...do you want be...you know um...my girlfriend?"

"Fions, I've always dreamed that you would asked me to be your girlfriend." Imogen grinned as she pinched herself, "Ouch! Oh my it's not a dream!"

"So...will you be my girlfriend, Imogen Moreno?" Fiona asked, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times YES!" Imogen yelled as she wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck and gave her passionate kiss.

Then they heard the door open, both girls looked at the open door to see the two bloodhounds smiling. "I don't know what to say but...thank you!" Imogen said to the dogs.

"Also, you two aren't off the hook yet...you two are still getting punished for locking us out." Fiona added, a little stern as the dogs just cover their eyes with their paws.

"Oh you strict girl!" Imogen seductively said, "I know...but I'm your girl." Fiona said as both girls continued making out.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I can't believe that Imogen Moreno and I are officially girlfriends! I just want to scream to world tell them that, but now I'm in my bed video chatting with Declan, Holly J., Mom, and Dad. I want to tell them the news! "Fiona, sweetie what is it that so important that you made all of us come here?" Mom asked as all eyes on me.

"Mom, Dad, Holly J., Decs...Imogen is officially my girlfriend!" I said as they were all in shock yet they look happy for me, "Wow sweetie, that's great!" Dad said, "Aw, I'm proud of you sweetie!" Mom said

"I'm happy for both you and Imogen!" Holly J. smiled, "Wow, never thought that a pregnant dog and hangover sex can get Imogen to be your girlfriend...congrats sis!" Declan said

"Um...thank you?" I said as I was still weirded out from Declan's last comment.

I told them everything that happened and they were shock as hell. Then we continued chatting other stuff. I'm so happy now that every minute I had to pinch myself to convince myself that it's not a dream. 'Ouch! Yes, I'm still awake!'

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Volta and I were at Eli and Clare's place and I told them everything that happened, especially Fiona being my girlfriend. "OH MY GOSH IMOGEN! CONGRATULATIONS!" Eli and Clare shouted at the time.

"Thanks guys! I don't know, I just feel so happy right now!" I said excitedly

"So when's the wedding?" Eli asked as Clare hit him with the couch pillow, "Ow! Will you quit that!" Eli said to Clare as I giggled

"They just became girlfriends and you're talking about a wedding...already?" Clare said, Eli rolled her eyes, "Hey, I look good in a suit!" he pointed out

"Yeah, I'm sure you do!" Clare sarcastically said and I just cracked. I do love Eli and Clare, but sometimes they can be a little too much, especially Eli with his dirty jokes about how he 'banged' Clare last week. I mean gross! I don't need to know that! Although, I do like the part where he mentioned that Clare was howling like a horny dog...that was fucking hilarious!

I wonder if can do that to Fiona? Oh well, Fiona's howl would sound more sexier, I could imagine it! Ugh! Now I'm starting to sound like Eli! You what, I need to get out of here before I get more dirty thoughts in my head.

"Volta and I are going now...I'm going to my Mom's to tell her the good news!" I said as I got up and hold Volta's leash, "Alright, bye Imogen, bye Volta!" Clare said as Eli waved.

* * *

As Volta and I arrived at Mom's house, I knocked on the door, but no answer, her car is parked by the curb so she's supposed to be home. I knocked again, but still no answer! So grabbed the spare key that's hiding under the mat and opened the door.

As we walked inside the living room, Volta climbed on the couch, then fell asleep as I just looked around. Everything was a mess, there was tissues on the floor, two empty champagne glass and a halfway bottle of sparkling cider on the coffee table. Then I accidentally stepped into what looks like a box...of condoms?

What the heck? Also in the coffee table I saw a halfway glass of water and next to it looks like a pill bottle...it was open. I looked at the label and they're not just ordinary pills they're...'Male Enhancement Pills?' Okay what is going on here!? Where the heck is my mom?!

I went by the stairs and saw the an article of clothing...it looks like my Mom's blouse, then I found another one on one step up the stairs. It looks like a polo shirt for men. There were more clothing on the floor as it trails up the stairs.

I followed the clothing trail until it stopped in front of a door and not just a door, my door, my old bedroom door. I pressed my ear on the door and I couldn't believe what I'm hearing!

"OH! OH! OH! OOOHHHHH! YYEEESSSS!" that's sounds like Mom! So I slowly opened my bedroom door, I saw my Mom, she's naked and...she was getting fucked by some man...in my bed!

I was getting furious, so I burst the door open, "MOM!" I yelled, as she was shock to see me, "Imogen, sweetie!" she said as she pushed the man off of her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" I yelled, then I was more shocked with the man, who turned his head, when I saw his face..."DADDY!" I yelled

He was shocked as he just laid on my now messed up bed, "Imogen, sweetie! Hi!" he greeted as he covered up his penis with his hand.

"GOSH GUYS! WHEN I SAID THAT I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO GET ALONG, THIS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I commented as they looked embarrass in front of me.

'Awkward Moment: Caught your divorced parents having sex in your bedroom, on your bed, as you about to tell them that your best friend is now your girlfriend.'

Wow, wait until I tell Fions about this.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	15. Our First Date

**Chapter 15: Our First Date**

* * *

Third Person POV:

"You caught your parents having sex in your bed!?" Fiona said with surprise and laughter, "Well did you tell them about us?"

"Yeah, it was so awkward! They were butt naked, sitting on my fucked-up bed and I told them 'Fiona is my girlfriend'!" Imogen said

"So...how did they take it?" Fiona asked waiting for an answer.

"Well...they accepted us, plus they know that I had a crush on you ever since, so it wasn't a surprise to them." Imogen said, "Oh and I'm not done yet...they were so happy that they kicked me out of my own bedroom just to 'celebrate', if you know what I mean."

"Wow...well...that's good to hear...at least they accepted us and...they're really getting along." Fiona said trying to say the positives.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them too." Imogen smiled, "Fions can we please change the subject? I can't stand the image of my divorced parents doing a doggy style." Imogen said rubbing her head.

Fiona giggled, "Okay then...since we're official, how about we plan our first official date?"

"Okay! When? What time? Where? And what should I wear?" Imogen asked getting excited.

"How about tomorrow night at 7 in the park and wear something formal yet casual." Fiona answered

"Okay, then it's a date!" Imogen got up and kiss Fiona on the lips, "See you tomorrow night, my lady!" Imogen winked as she went inside her room.

Fiona just blushed and started planning for their first date.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

Tonight is our first date and I wanted to look stunning for Fiona. So I decided to wear a black mini dress, "How I look Volta? Am I stunning?" I asked as he barked on his bed.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I smiled

I don't feel nervous, but I'm confident that our date will run smoothly. Also I'm really excited of how Fiona prepared our first date!

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Tonight is the night and I'm feeling confident that this night will be a perfect night. I put on my blue mini dress and fix myself on the mirror.

"So Fifi, how do I look?" I asked as Fifi happily barked, "Thanks! I think Imogen will feel that way too."

Okay I'm set and everything for our date is set, now I have to go meet my date in the living room.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Both girls meet in the living room and they were both blown away when they saw each other. "Wow, Immy you look beautiful tonight!" Fiona complimented her girlfriend.

"And you look very stunning!" Imogen smiled as Fiona blushed.

"So ready to go to first date?" Fiona asked holding out her hand.

Imogen took her hand, "Let's" she smiled as they both left the loft. Once they reached to the park, Imogen was blown away with the scenery, "Fiona it's beautiful!" she said

"Thanks! I had some help with the decoration and the food." Fiona said as Eli and Clare appeared out of the tree wearing waiter/waitress outfits.

"Eli, Clare? What are you guys doing here?" Imogen asked

"We're your servers for tonight." Eli said

"Yes, so ladies please take your seats as Eli will get your dinners." Clare said as she gestured them to the tables and the girls sit.

"Dinner is served!" Eli said as hold the plate and put it down in front of them.

"Wow Spaghetti and Meatballs!" Imogen said with face lightened up. "Let's dig in!" Fiona smiled as both girls started eating.

As the girls finished with their dinner Eli and Clare took their plates away and the girls just stared at each other. "Tonight is very beautiful." Imogen said

"Yeah, nothing could get any worse." Fiona smiled, then suddenly they heard thunder storm, "What was that?" Imogen asked

"Oh, I'm sure it nothing." Fiona brushed off until, they felt water falling in the sky, "Fions, it's raining!" Imogen said as rained harder.

"Come on let's go under the tree!" Eli said as they went under the tree and they were all soaking wet and the park flooded with water.

"How could it rain tonight, in this special night!?" Fiona yelled, trying to be louder than the rain.

Clare looked at Eli, "Eli, weren't you in charge with the weather?" she asked

"Yeah, it said that it will be a 50/50 chance that it might rain or not!" Eli answered

"Why didn't you tell me that!?" Clare yelled

"I thought it's uneccessary! I was going for the 50 present of no rain!" Eli yelled

"Maybe Mother Nature decided that she doesn't want to listen to your better half ass!" Clare retorted, "You ruined their night!"

"Hey, don't you swear at me! It's your fault for nagging me about making this night perfect! I'm just a human!" Eli yelled

"Oh so you're saying that it's my fault that you can't be romantic in dates, but you can be in the bed!?" Clare yelled

Eli and Clare continued to argue, but when the argument turns dirty..."WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Fiona and Imogen at the same time

"OKAY! SORRY!" Eli and Clare said, backing off.

Fiona came out of the tree and look up at the dark sky, "COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE!?" she yelled holding up her hand

Then it started getting windy and the lights from their dates turned off and wind was so strong that the table and chairs were blown away to the other ending of the park. "WHAT ELSE YOU WANT TO THROW AT ME, MOTHER NATURE!?" Fiona yelled looking in the sky.

"FIONS WATCH OUT!" Imogen yelled as the thunder-storm almost strucked Fiona, but luckily Imogen pushed her away and both girls ended up falling in a mud puddle. Fiona and Imogen's dress and body were filled with mud.

Then Fiona covered her face with her hand and sobbed as she laid on the mud puddle, "Fions, it's okay, don't cry." Imogen said caressing Fiona's wet hair.

"No it not! Everything is ruined...this was supposed to be our special night! Everything was supposed to be perfect!" Fiona sobbed "You probably think it's the worse first date ever!"

"Fions, it's not!" Imogen said as she gently hold the older girl's chin to look at her, "Despite the disaster, our first date is not ruined...you know why?"

"Why?" Fiona asked

"Because you're here with me, and that's all I've ever wanted...is you." Imogen said Fiona started, "I love you, Immy!" Fiona said as she passionately kiss her girlfriend.

"And I love you too." Imogen said, "How about we slow dance in the rain to end our perfect first date?"

"I would love that." Fiona smiled as both girls got up and slow dance each other in the rain.

Eli and Clare are under the tree looking at the two girls, "AWWW!" Eli and Clare gushed beautifully.

"Don't they look cute together?" Clare said

"Yeah they do...at least we saved the stereo." Eli said as he put on some slow dancing music, "May I have this dance Mrs. Goldsworthy?" he held out his hand.

"Of course Mr. Goldsworthy!" Clare said as she took his hand they both slow danced under the tree.

Meanwhile, Fiona and Imogen were still slow dancing, "This is the best night ever." Fiona whispered

"I agree." Imogen whispered back as they passionately kissed while still slow dancing in the rain.

* * *

**So any thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****Also, I have another Fimogen story I'm working on and it's been in my profile for a while now. It's called 'Remember My Time' if you want to see the summary, go to my profile and it's under upcoming stories.*****

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	16. Unexpected Delivery

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Delivery**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

It's been a month since Fiona and I are together, I mean we still had our fights and disagreements, but despite all that, we're still going strong! "Fions, I'm home!" I yelled as I walk inside the loft.

"Imogen! Come quick!" Fiona yelled from Fifi's room, so I went inside to find Fifi in her bed, Volta next to her and Fiona rubbing Fifi's stomach, "What's going on?" I asked

"Immy, I think it's time!" Fiona said as I was in shocked

"What!? Now!? I thought she's due for another week!" I said

"I think Fifi can't wait another week, the puppies want to get out, what should we do!?" Fiona asked started to panicked

"Okay, okay! Calm down! I took notes on what Dr. Chris told me when Fifi goes into labor." I said taking the note out and I started reading the instruction, while Fiona took action.

"Okay are we set?" I asked

"Yeah I think we're all set." Fiona said

"Okay, all we have to do is wait for the puppies." I said as I started rubbing Fifi's stomach.

* * *

(About 5 minutes later...)

"Immy look there's one!" Fiona said as I saw one puppy come out. It looks gross! Yet beautiful at the same time.

I looked closer at the first puppy, "I think this one is a girl!" I said excitedly

"Aw, she looks beautiful like her Mom!" Fiona gushed

"Yeah, we should wait for the other three!" I said as I placed the puppy in front of Fifi, so her and Volta can see their first-born.

* * *

(Another 5 minutes later...)

"Oh my there's another one!" I said as Fiona and I saw the second puppy come out.

"It's another girl!" Fiona yelled as she put the puppy next to her older sister and parents.

"Aw, I can't wait for them to be complete!" I gushed

"Me too! Just two more to go!" Fiona said

* * *

(10 minutes later...)

"Immy, the third one!" Fiona said, "And this time it's a boy!"

"Oh goodie a boy!" I yelled as Volta barked

Fiona place the boy puppy next to his two sisters, "Oh my Fions! The last one is coming!" I said

"Wow that's fast." Fiona said as we wait for last puppy to come out, "It looks disgusting, but I couldn't help but tear up a bit." she added wiping some tears off.

As the puppy came out I grabbed hold of it, "It's another boy Fions!" I said as I place him with his other siblings.

"And now they're complete!" Fiona said as she and I stand up in front and look at Volta and Fifi's now formed family.

"Gosh looking at them make me want to start my own family." Fiona said sobbed with joy.

I wrapped my arm on Fiona's waist gently wipe her tears off my free hand, "Me too...let's just give them their moment." I suggested as Fiona nodded and we left Fifi's bedroom.

* * *

The next day, I slept in Fiona's room because Volta slept with Fifi and his new-born puppies, also I don't want to sleep alone. I woke up with Fiona's arms wrapped around my waist, I turned around and looked at her, gosh she's beautiful when she sleeps, "Fions, Fions, wake up." I whispered in her ear as she slowly opened her eyes and smiles at me.

"Well good morning gorgeous!" Fiona smiled as she sat up and stretch herself. "So what makes you want to wake me up on a Saturday morning?" she asked seductively looking at her clock, "...and at 6 am?" she added

"Sorry I wake you up early, I want you to come with me in Fifi's room to see the puppies while they're still sleeping." I said

"Okay, let's see those little bundle of joy." Fiona smiled as she got off her bed

I got off the bed, "Great, I'll get my camera!" I said excitedly as I went to my room.

* * *

As I have my camera on my hand I went to Fifi's room and Fiona was already there by the door. We both went inside and all 6 dogs were sleeping together.

I took a couple of shots, "Aw, they look cute sleeping together." Fiona gushed

I took 4 shots on the puppies, "And very photogenic too." I said taking last 4 shots, "I'm going to develop these later, and give copies to Mom, Dad, and Clare and Eli."

"Make me one copy too, I want to send some to Mom, Dad, Decs and Holly J." Fiona whispered

"Okay" I said as I was about to out the door.

"And Immy?" Fiona said as I turned, "Yes, Fions?" I asked

She went closer to me and put her lips on mines, "Wow, what was that for?" I asked, all surprised yet happy.

"I just want to thank you and Volta for supporting Fifi during her pregnancy, and for not leaving us." she smiled

I put arm around her neck, "No, thank you for letting us be part of this, I've never seen Volta this happy before he met Fifi, and I'm glad that Fifi is the mother of Volta's puppies, I want us to be a family." I said

"Well we are a family...aren't we?" she said

I couldn't help but grinned as I pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Third Person POV:

Three weeks later, Imogen and Fiona were in Fifi's room, playing with the puppies, "Fions, I think it's time to give them names." Imogen suggested

"Hmm...well it's already been three weeks since the puppies were born and they're learning how to walk so...I think now is the right time to give them names." Fiona said

"Cool so um...have you think of one lately?" Imogen asked

"Um...no...how about you?" Fiona asked

"Nope...nothing special in my mind." Imogen shook her head

"It's okay we'll think of something together..." Fiona said

"Okay...but I don't know to start." Imogen sighed

"Me nither...gosh it's going to take a while..." Fiona sighed as both girls are trying to think of great names for the puppies.

* * *

*****Help Fiona and Imogen! Review suggestions for the puppies names! Next chapter, they might use some of the names you suggest!*****

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	17. Names! Names! Names! Names!

**Ready to Hear the puppies' names? I know I am! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Names! Names! Names! Names!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Fiona, Imogen, Fifi, Volta, and the 6 puppies were in the living room, brainstorming the new puppies name. "Okay, let's name the oldest first!" Imogen said as Fiona grabbed the oldest girl puppy and put it on her lap.

"Aw she's so cute!" Fiona said rubbing her fingers on the puppy's little head, "She kind of remind me of Fifi when she was a puppy."

"Well she does look like Fifi a little." Imogen looked close, "Do you have a name in mind?"

"Yeah, I think I should name her...Arabella!" Fiona said holding up the puppy

"Arabella? Isn't that your middle name?" Imogen said

"Yeah, since Fifi is named after me, might as well name her Arabella." Fiona said, "Plus, she does look like an Arabella."

"I agree...Arabella it is!" Imogen said writing Arabella's name down on her notepad.

* * *

"Okay, what about second girl pup?" Fiona said while petting Arabella.

Imogen grabbed the second puppy and put it on her lap, "Well this pup is something, the other day, I saw her chewing up my slipper, and last week when I was making myself a PBJ sandwich, she was on top the table, eating jelly out of the jar! This pup is a rascal one."

"So...her name is rascal?" Fiona asked

"No, silly! She maybe a rascal, but she's beautiful and adorable! Yes you are, yes you are!" Imogen said in a babyish tone, holding up the puppy, "Hmm...I got it! I shall call you...Scarlet!"

"Hmm...I love the name, but why Scarlet?" Fiona asked

"Because she has the beauty like her parents and she's intelligent when comes to climbing a 3 feet table." Imogen giggled

"HA! Well it does fit her...Scarlet it is!" Fiona said

"Yes!" Imogen yelled as she wrote Scarlet's name on the notepad.

* * *

"Fions, where's the third pup?" Imogen asked putting Scarlet down

"I don't know, I saw him with Volta a while ago." Fiona said putting Arabella down

Fiona and Imogen looked around the living room, "Hey, there he is!" Fiona said as puppy approached Fiona and she grabbed him and put him on his lap.

"What's that he's holding on his mouth?" Imogen pointed out

Fiona took the object out of the of the puppy's mouth, "Hey it's my red lingerie!" Fiona grinned as she hold out her bra, "I've been looking for it for 6 months now!"

Fiona gave the puppy a kiss, "Thanks boy! I think I know what to call you!" she said

"What...lingerie boy? or...G-Strings?" Imogen joked as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Nope...his name will be...Hunter!" Fiona said as she held out Hunter.

"Why Hunter?" Imogen asked

"Because he's really good at finding things...like my lingerie!" Fiona explained

"True...and he did find one of my fingerless gloves under the bed...I love it! Hunter it is!" Imogen said writing Hunter's name on the notepad.

* * *

"Okay so we have Arabella, Scarlet, and Hunter...you want to name that little puppy next?" Fiona said, pointing at the young puppy that's hiding between Fifi and Volta.

"Sure, I'll be honored to!" Imogen said grabbing the last pup while the pup shake and let out a soft whined, "Aw, it's alright little guy...don't be shy." she added as she put him on her lap.

"Aw, that guy is a little smaller than the others!" Fiona said

"Yeah a quiet and shy one too." Imogen added

"So you think of a name for him?" Fiona asked

"Yeah...I shall call him...Prince!" Imogen said holding up Prince

"Why Prince?" Fiona asked

"Because he's loyal and modest. He maybe smaller than the others, but I know he has big mind." Imogen smiled, "Plus it's also Volta's middle name."

"I love it...Prince it is!" Fiona said, putting Hunter down.

"Alright!" Imogen said putting Prince down and writing Prince's name on the notepad, "Then it's official! There names are Arabella, Scarlet, Hunter, and Prince."

"Yes we're done!" Fiona laid back on the couch.

Imogen then approached to Fiona and sat on top of her, "Well...since were done...can you model that sexy red lingerie for me? If you know what I mean?" Imogen seductively said as she twirl one of Fiona's curls.

"Aw, is my little Immy, Horny today?" Fiona pouted her lips.

"And hungry too...I want some 'Strawberry Cream a la Coyne' with a side of your 'Milk Shake' Mmmm." Imogen said licking her lips.

"Sorry Hon, but dessert will have to wait until the puppies and the dogs are not here." Fiona said

"Boo! Alright, some other time...but I'll be waiting for my special treat." Imogen smirked as she leaned close to Fiona with their lips almost touching. Imogen just gently rubbed her lips against Fiona's, then got off on top of her and left.

"Ugh, I hate it when she tease me." Fiona said as Hunter barked

Fiona grabbed Hunter, "Can you do me a favor and find the bottom half of my lingerie?" Fiona asked as Hunter barked

"Aw, thanks Hunter...love you." Fiona smiled as she kissed Hunter's nose and put him down trying to find the bottom lingerie.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

*****Special Thank you to those who suggested names that their names made it or not, I totally appreciate it:)*****

*****Credits for the Name: Arabella (Credits to dragonsprit & Big Fan), Scarlet (Credits to MusicIsMyPassion), Hunter (Credits to dragonsprit), Prince (Credits to Big Fan). Thank you guys so much for the names:)*****

****SMUTS in Next Chapter! Just a heads up!****

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	18. Our Third Monthiversary Game

**I'd say this is some what a smut chapter, but it's good, enjoy:)**

**Chapter 18: Third Monthiversary Game**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Fiona is sitting down in the couch, watching TV, while Imogen popped behind her, "Happy third months, Fions!" Imogen said as she gave her a rose. "Aw, happy third months, Immy!" Fiona said as she turned off the TV and pull out a rose behind the pillow and gave it to her.

"Aw, I'm glad you remembered." Imogen as she pulled Fiona into a kiss.

"So since it's our third month...what you want to do?" Fiona asked

"Well...the dogs are with my parents...and we're alone in the loft...how about we play a game...if you know I mean?" Imogen smirked as she plays with Fiona's curls. "OOHHH...and what game do you have in mind?" Fiona asked seductively

"Just come follow me...I have the game all set up in your room." Imogen smirked as she grab Fiona's hand and gently pull her to her bedroom.

* * *

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes! Yyyyeeeessssss!" Fiona yelled shaking herself on the bed, "Come on Immy, keep up with the pace!"

"Fions, you're going too fast! I'm going to-OH SHIT!" Imogen yelled, "Oh! Oh! Fuck Fions!"

"HA! I love this game! I'm winning!" Fiona smirked, "WOOHOO!"

"Oh! Oh! Fuck! NOOOO!" Imogen yelled jumping on the bed, "Oh no, almost there!"

"Oh yes! Almost there! I'm going to eat you out Immy! WOO!" Fiona yelled

"No! No! NOOOO!" Imogen as get off the bed, "FUCK!" she yelled as dropped her game controller.

"Yes! Yes! I WON!" Fiona yelled, "In your face!"

"Fuck, I hate this game!" Imogen said, turning off the TV and the Xbox 360. "Thought I would win!"

Fiona and Imogen were playing a car racing game on a Xbox 360, "Come on Immy, it just a game." Fiona smiled, "By the way, where did you get the Xbox and the game?"

"From Eli, he said it's okay if I borrow it." Imogen said as Fiona nodded, "Well how about we open gifts?"

"Okay! Open mines first!" Fiona said handing her a bag. Imogen open it and saw a purple two-piece lingerie, "Oh, very sexy!" Imogen smirked

"Do you like it?" Fiona asked, "I had a little help from Volta, Scarlet, and Prince, they said you would love it."

"Ah, well, I love it!" Imogen smiled, "Now open my gift...it's very special!", Imogen handed a smaller bag to Fiona.

"I wonder what it is?" Fiona said with excitement as she open the bag and pulled out the gift, "It's...Handcuffs?" she said with a confused tone.

"Special Handcuffs!" Imogen added, "I had a little help from Fifi, Arabella, and Hunter. They said Handcuffs would be a perfect gift!"

"Really, they said that?" Fiona asked as Imogen nodded, "Well Immy...it's a really awesome gift...thank you." she said

"You're welcome, Fions." Imogen said as she give her girlfriend a quick peck.

"How about you model that lingerie for me?" Fiona smirked

"Okay, I'll be in the bathroom." Imogen said as she took the lingerie.

"It would be better if you try it on in front of me." Fiona added

"But it would ruin the charm...bye..." with that Imogen left to go change in the bathroom.

* * *

5 minutes later Imogen came back wearing the lingerie, "Expecting someone Ms. Coyne?" Imogen said as she make a sexy pose on the door.

"Yes, I have...a very sexy one!" Fiona grinned as Imogen approached.

"I want to play a game...but first take ALL your clothes off." Imogen instructed

"Why?" Fiona asked, knowing what she's thinking.

"Just do it...please?" Imogen seductively begged

"Okay" Fiona grinned as she stands up and took all her clothes off and put on the floor. "Okay what's next?"

"I want you to lay down on the bed." Imogen instructed

"Alright." Fiona squealed as she plopped herself on the bed. Then Imogen climb to the bed approaching Fiona as she put her lips against her. Fiona moaned between the kiss, as Imogen pinned the older girl's left hand up. When Imogen had Fiona right where she wanted, Imogen grabbed the handcuffs and snapped it in Fiona's left wrists and the headboard to the bed.

"Whoa, Imogen what's this?" Fiona asked confused as she let go of the kiss, noticing that the younger girl handcuffed her to the bed.

"We're playing a game silly!" Imogen smiled

"What kind of game is this?" Fiona asked in a confused tone.

"My game...it's called 'Teasing your Horny Girlfriend'!" Imogen said, "I'll be the teaser and you'll be the horny girlfriend."

"Aw, I don't want to be the horny girlfriend!" Fiona whined

"Hey, it's my game...my rules...my order..." Imogen demanded, "Now let the game begin!" Imogen said as grabbed her iPod and turn on a seductive music.

"You can look, but don't touch...yet" Imogen said as Fiona just nodded locking her eyes on the younger girl.

Imogen started doing some dirty dancing on top of Fiona, she swing her hips, touch herself in areas that Fiona wants to touch, and touching Fiona in a teasing matter. "Feeling horny yet my pet?" Imogen asked as Fiona shook her head as her eyes are still locked on the younger girl's body.

"Oh it's okay...you'll get there I can feel your wetness against me." Imogen smirked, "Just a few more tease and you'll be hornier like Volta, when he's looking at the 'playdog' magazines.

Imogen got off the bed, "I know what can make you horny...a strip tease..." she said as she started dancing seductively slowly pulling down the strap of her bra up and down, trying to tease the older girl.

"Oh, shit!" Fiona mumbles as she can feel her folds getting wetter and wetter. She wanted to removed the handcuffs and grab the younger girl and 'do it', but couldn't. She wanted to close her eyes and turn away, but she couldn't. Imogen's body is like a spell and once Fiona gets under it, she's hypnotize.

When Imogen finally took her bra out, she started teasing Fiona with her panties, "You want me to take this off?" Imogen asked as Fiona nodded

Imogen snapped her panties and slowly pulled it down to the beat of the music and once she take it off, she spin it around throw it to the floor, "Feeling horny now?" Imogen asked as Fiona shook her head.

"Aw...well about now." she said as she climbs on top Fiona again and trace lightly around Fiona's arms and legs with her finger, then she started rubbing Fiona's bottom lips to tease her more.

"mmmm..." Fiona mumbled trying to hold it in.

"Come on Fiona, if you want it, say it." Imogen said

"Say what?" Fiona asked

"Say...'Please Immy...I'm horny...I want you...I need you' say it Fions." Imogen said trying to tease Fiona more.

Fiona couldn't take it anymore, "Please Immy...I'm horny...I want you...I need you..." she said as Imogen shook her head

"Sorry Fions, but I don't feel convinced...I want you to say it louder, I want you to show me that you want it...I want you to beg." Imogen whisper in Fiona's ear.

Fiona was getting frustrated and hornier, she couldn't handle it anymore, "PLEASE! PLEASE IMMY! I'M REALLY HORNY! I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE IMMY!" she yelled

Imogen smirked, "Okay Fions...you've asked for it." she said as she slid her tongue inside of Fiona, "OHHHH!" Fiona yelled in pleasure.

Imogen trust her tongue in and out of Fiona, "OH! OH! OHHH! FASTER! FASTER!" Fiona chanted as Imogen trust faster, harder, and deeper.

As Fiona finally reach her orgasm, Imogen licked Fiona clean, "Mmm, you taste so sweet." Imogen said licking her lips.

Fiona breathe deeply, "That...felt...good...", that's all she could say as Imogen grabbed the key in the gift bag and took the handcuffs off Fiona.

Imogen rest her head on Fiona's chest and Fiona wrapped her arm around Imogen's waist, "I'm glad you feel that way." Imogen smiled

Imogen then look up at Fiona, "Fions?" she said

"Yes, Immy?" Fiona said looking at the younger girl

"Game over...I won! In your face!" Imogen smirked as Fiona grunted

"Aw, shit! Man!" Fiona whined, even if she lost the game...she got pleasure.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	19. Together, We Can Do Anything

**Chapter 19: Together, We Can Do Anything**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Another month later, the puppies we're now highly active and running around the house, "Hunter! Come back here! It's time for dinner!" Imogen said as she chased after him around the living room. "Volta! Please control your son!" Volta chase after Hunter and grabbed him from behind and they headed to the dining room.

"Scarlet! Arabella! Please stop fighting!" Fiona yelled "Come on, it is dinner time! Let's go!" the sisters have fought in Fiona's room, then Fifi came in, "Fifi, please help me control your daughters!" Fifi grabbed Scarlet while Fiona grabbed Arabella, and they headed to the dining room.

Imogen took out 6 food bowls and poured dog food on them, then Volta and Hunter started eating. Then, Fiona, Fifi, Scarlet, and Arabella came in, "Please no more fighting!" Fiona begged to Arabella and Scarlet as they whimpered and started eating along with Fifi.

"Oh no, where's Prince?" Fiona asked as she looked at Prince's food bowl. "I don't know, he was sitting on the living room couch earlier." Imogen said. Fiona and Imogen look around the loft. "Prince, where are you?" Fiona asked

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Imogen said, "Come on Prince it is dinner time!" they look around the loft, "There he is!" Fiona yelled as they both found him inside the bathtub. "I guess he fell and couldn't get out." Imogen said grabbing Prince.

"Well he is the smallest puppy." Fiona said as they head to the dining room and Prince eat his dinner.

* * *

As the puppies were asleep in Fifi's room, Imogen went to the living room and sat next to her worn-out girlfriend, "Ugh, what a rough day!" Imogen said as Fiona was in her thoughts, "Fions, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know I was just wondering about the puppies...I mean they're getting out of control." Fiona said, "I think it is time for them to find a new place to stay."

"What are you saying Fiona? Are you thinking of adoption?" Imogen asked acting a little serious, "Please Fiona don't, the puppies are like our children!"

"Wait Immy let me exp-" Fiona started

"How could you think that Fions!? Yeah, they are rascals and they run around the loft, but it doesn't mean that we should give up on them!" Imogen argued, "They're also Volta and Fifi's puppies too! They'll be heartbroken if you decided to adopt the puppies!"

"Immy I didn't-" Fiona started

"Think about it Fions, we don't know what type of person that will take care of our puppies! They could be drug dealers, crooked, or animal haters!" Imogen took a deep breath, "Please Fions, don't give up on the puppies, they're the biggest part of our lives. The puppies are the reasons why we're together Fions...please don't consider adoptions."

Fiona took a deep breath, "Immy relax...I wasn't even thinking about adoption." Fiona explained as Imogen eyes widened

"Wait so all my arguing about adoption was for nothing?" Imogen asked as Fiona nodded, "Then what were you talking about finding a new place for the puppies to stay?"

"What I meant was, I was thinking of making a playroom for the puppies to stay and play around, so they could stay in one place and we don't have to worry much." Fiona explained

"Oh...well that's great idea!" Imogen said, "So where should the puppy playroom be?"

"Well there's a storage room next to Fifi's room, we can clean it out, and decorate the room to make it more like a playroom." Fiona said

"Ah well that's a really great idea!" Imogen smiled

"Also, you owe someone an apology." Fiona said folding her arms and frowning.

"Okay, I'm sorry Fions that I doubted you." Imogen apologized as she wrapped her arms around Fiona's waist, "I hope you forgive me?" Imogen added as she looked the older girl, and pouted her lips.

"Aw, of course I forgive you." Fiona smiled as she gave the younger girl a peck on the lips. "You want to get a head start tomorrow?"

"Okay, I'll call Mom and Dad, if they can babysit the puppies and Volta and Fifi." Imogen said as settled their plans for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Imogen dropped off the dogs to her Mom's house. Meanwhile, Fiona removed all the stuff in the room and move it to her basement side of the building and did a little clean up.

"Fions I'm home!" Imogen said as she holds two big bags, "I'm in the room Immy!" Fiona yelled as Imogen went inside. "Wow it looks spotless!"

"I know...so what's in the bag?" Fiona asked, Imogen looked inside, "Well some supplies to make it feel like a puppy playroom," Imogen rummage in the bag, "There's puppy posters, stickers, play mats, new toys, and I've found Volta's old door cage in Mom's basement, we can used it so the puppies won't go out of the playroom."

"Well I hope it is tall enough that the puppies won't jump through it, especially Scarlet and Hunter, they're really good jumpers." Fiona said

"Trust me Fions, it is tall enough." Imogen smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Fiona said as they both grabbed the supplies.

* * *

About 2 hours later, finally the puppies' playroom is complete, "Wow Fions, it is beautiful! I think the puppies are going to love it!" Imogen smiled

"Of course, they're going to like it! The room has everything, their beds, their toys, puppies posters to admire, and the room is large enough for them to run around!" Fiona pointed out, "And if they hate it, that means we've been wasting the 2 hours of our lives to put this together. I mean I'd rather play 'Tease your horny girlfriend'."

Imogen smirked, "Oh, so do you want to have a little quickie game? The handcuff is in my room." she played

"Um...you know what, I change my mind...I'd rather make the playroom." Fiona reiterated as Imogen rolled her eyes.

Imogen and Fiona went to the living room to take a rest then they heard a knock, "I'll get it!" Imogen said as she got up and went to the and open it, "Mom and Dad! You're back!" Imogen said with a surprise when Natalie and Louis came with Volta, Fifi, and the puppies.

"Hey you're just in time to see the new puppies' playroom!" Fiona said as she got up. "Oh let's go see it!" Louis said as they all went to see the new playroom.

"Wow, it is beautiful! I really love how you girls put it together!" Natalie said with amazement as the puppies ran inside room and they playing with their toys and Volta and Fifi followed behind. "I guess puppies love it!" Louis commented

"They sure do!" Imogen smiled as she wrapped her arm around Fiona's shoulder.

* * *

As the dogs we're in the playroom, Louis, Natalie, Imogen, and Fiona were in the living room. Louis and Natalie sat on one couch, while Fiona and Imogen sat on the couch across from them. "So, how's your relationship doing?" Natalie asked

"Our relationship is doing great Mom!" Imogen smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Fiona.

"Oh that's good...um...your Father and I have some news to tell you." Natalie began as she put her hand on Louis' and look at him, "Um Imogen...remember when we told you that you're Mother and I spent a month vacation in Vegas?"

"Yes?" Imogen began

"Well Imogen, we didn't just go there for a vacation." Natalie said, "We...we got re-married there." she added as she and Louis show-off their new wedding rings to the girls.

"Woah! You guys re-married in Vegas!?" Imogen yelled, "And you guys didn't tell me about it!?"

"Sorry sweetie, we wanted to make it a surprise!" Louis said, "I hope you're not mad at us."

"Mad at you!?" Imogen yelled as she stand up in front her parents, and surprisingly gave them a big hug, "This is the best thing that ever happen to me! My parents are re-married!"

"Aw, congrats!" Fiona commented as she joined the group hug. When they let go, they talk some more. "Also, I decided to move back here in Toronto, so your Mother and I will stay together." Louis said as Imogen nodded

"Also, there's something else I wanted to stay." Imogen began, "In the beginning, I said that I'll be staying in the loft for 3 months, but it's now 5 months I've stayed and things changed since Fiona and I are now in a relationship and because of the puppies. So my point is...Mom, Dad...I decided to stay and live in the loft with Fiona and the puppies...you know...be a real family."

Louis and Natalie looked at each other and nodded, "Well whatever makes you happy...we're happy!" Natalie said

"Aw, thanks Mom, Dad!" Imogen smiled as hugged her parents again. "Also, we were afraid that if you decided to come back home, we have to buy you a new bed...because we've already fucked-up your old one, when we were doing the butterfly position." Louis added as Imogen quickly got out of the hug.

"EWW! Daddy!" Imogen said with disgusted as Fiona had the same expression, "Well at least you get to stay here with me and dogs!" Fiona said as she pulled Imogen to a quick yet passionate kiss. "Yeah, because together, we can do anything!" Imogen added as she kissed Fiona back.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	20. Operation: Proposal

**Chapter 20: Operation: Proposal**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

I'm in my room lying down, wondering about my parents' re-marriage...I mean Mom and Dad are now happy has ever and I'm happy too. But it made me wonder about my relationship with Fiona. We've already been together for 5 months and our relationship is strong and we know what we want and we're taking care of 2 dogs and 4 puppies. I guess what I'm saying is I want to take my relationship with Fiona into a serious stage.

* * *

The next day, while Fiona is at work, I took the opportunity to walk the dogs to the park and then stop by Eli and Clare's place to talk about my plan.

"Hi Volta, Fifi, and puppies!" Eli greeted as he pick up Arabella and Hunter.

"Aw, they look cuter in person!" Clare gushed as she pick up Scarlet and Prince. "Volta and Fifi really do make good puppies!"

"Yeah, as in really good!" Eli grinned, "By the way, you texted earlier saying that you need to talk us?"

"So what do you want to talk about Im?" Clare asked

"There's something I need to tell you guys..." I started, "I want to proposed to Fiona."

Eli and Clare were shock yet, happy for me, "Well that's incredible! When are you planning to propose?" Eli asked

"I already have the engagement ring and I'm planning propose to her about two days after." I said, "But I need your guys help."

"Okay what's your plan?" Clare asked as I started telling them about my plans on how should I propose to Fiona.

"Do you guys think you could help me out?" I asked, "It's got to be perfect and special."

"Don't worry Im, we got your back!" Eli smiled

"Yeah, and this time the place should be indoors." Clare emphasized as she darted at Eli.

"Okay, indoors it is...don't want to take chances anyways." Eli added

"Great, then it's settled!" I said we all shook hands.

* * *

(Two Days Later...)

Fiona's POV:

"Clare, where are we going?" I asked, as Clare handed me pink strapless mini dress. It was only me and Clare at the loft and I was all washed up and Clare put on my make-up for me.

"Just put on the dress, we're going somewhere special!" Clare smiled as she put the last touch of make up on me.

"Where? By the way, where's Imogen and the dogs?" I asked as she push me to the bathroom.

"Stop asking, just put on the dress." She said as she closed the door and I change into my dress. After that I came out of the bathroom and Clare stand up with her mouth dropped open.

"Wow Fiona, you look gorgeous!" Clare commented as I thank her, "Come on let go!"

"Okay...where are we going?" I asked as we walk to her car.

"Don't worry, you'll know when we get there." Clare said as we went inside the car and drove off.

It was a 5 minute drive to our destination, and as I look out, I was shock to see where we at. "Clare, why are we at Degrassi and at night?" I asked as she parked the car.

"It's a surprise...trust me." she said as I nodded and we got out of the car. Then we went inside and walk down the empty hallways, until we stopped at a closed-door. I look at the sign above the door, it says 'Auditorium'. Clare opened the door and the lights were dim down a little and the stage curtain is closed and there was no one. We walk down and Clare sat me down at the first row, close to the stage.

"Just stay here and enjoy the show!" Clare smiled as she was about to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going? And what show?" I asked as she turned back

"Like I said, trust me and you'll be in for a surprise!" Clare winked as she walked away and disappear in the dark.

It's been 5 minutes and I'm still sitting and waiting. Then, the curtains came up and there weren't much props, only a dark background. Then I saw Imogen's parents, Louis and Natalie, coming out of the stage, along with...my parents? Okay what the heck is going on?

"Ladies and...just ladies..." Louis started as I started listening

"Tonight's play is about two young women who been through a lot with each other and eventually fall in love." Natalie described, Hmm...I think I'm going to like this play.

"We will be your Narrators for the play tonight..." Mom added

"So we present tonight's title play, 'The wonderful life of Fimogen'!" Dad presented as they clap and I clap along with them.

As the clapping faded the play started, "Once upon a time, in this school called Degrassi, a young Imogen Moreno comes inside Grade 11 Drama Class with high energy." Louis said as Eli came into the stage as _'Imogen'_

Eli had his hair up in pigtails, wearing fake glasses, and wearing his old red Degrassi uniform, but wearing khakis skirt for bottom. I just laugh because he just looks ridiculous.

"Hi I'm Imogen Moreno! And I'm glad that I'm here in Grade 11 drama class! And I feel awesome!" Eli said in a girly voice as he sat down on a chair.

"Then a senior came in, looking lost, and nervous on her first day of Drama Class." Natalie said as my mouth dropped open when I saw Declan came into the stage as _'me'_.

He was wearing a black, long, curly-haired wig, and was wearing my old blue uniform. I do admit he kind of looks like me, well because we're twins duh! But he'll never look good as I am.

"Hi I'm Fiona Coyne, I'm the most popular girl in school!" Declan said. Okay now he's just trying too hard to be me. "Oh my I'm so scared! I'm just a Blue Senior surrounded by a red sea full of Grade 11's!" Okay now he's just over exaggerating. But I do admit that it is quite entertaining.

"Then their teacher assigned them to be in groups of four, so Fiona approaches Imogen." Mom said as Declan approached to Eli. Eli is sitting down, surrounded by 3 stuffed teddy bears.

"Room for one more?" Declan asked

"Sorry we already have four." Eli said as Declan turned sad, "I rhyme, so it must be true!" Eli plastered a smile as Declan turned back and walked away.

"Imogen and Fiona's first impression with each other wasn't great, but things will change during Imogen's senior year and Fiona's second year of Grade 12." Dad said as I waited a minute for them to set up the next scene.

"Mr. Simpson suspended the girls for setting up the senior pranks, so they have to clean up the cafeteria." Louis said as they play the next scene.

"Imogen, I'm sorry it's all my fault...I hope you can forgive me?" Declan said, trying so hard to be me as he rip up foil out of a chair.

"Well...I can't stay mad at you so...you're forgiven!" Eli smiled, as gave Declan a hug. "Okay...friends?" Declan said

"Friends!" Eli said as grabbed a roll of aluminum foil and quickly wrap it around Declan's body. I laugh at that scene because Declan was trapped and he looks like a wrap-up potato!

"And that's how the Fimogen friendship started!" Natalie yelled as I clapped, but it wasn't over yet. I waited about two minutes for them to set-up the next scene.

"About 6 years later, the girls unexpectedly reunite as they walk their dogs to the park." Mom said as I saw Declan as _me_, and Eli as_ Imogen_ and they hugged.

"By the way Immy, I want you to meet my dog." Declan said, "Fifi!" he yelled as Holly J. crawled to the stage wearing a dog suit and pink bow, looking like _Fifi_. "Ruff! Ruff!" Holly J. barked

"Aw, nice to meet you Fifi!" Eli said, "Well I want you to meet my dog...Volta!" Eli added as Clare crawled to the stage wearing a dog suit looking like_ Volta_. "Ruff! Ruff!" Clare barked

"As the girls finish catching up, they saw their dogs having sex behind a bush." Dad said as I saw Clare humping on top of Holly J. Okay that was more awkward than the real thing!

"Two weeks later, Fifi was pregnant, so Imogen and Volta move to Fiona's loft to support Fifi. When time comes, Fiona and Imogen confess about their feelings for each other." Louis said

"The truth is...love you Fions! I've always have and I've always will!" Eli said

"Oh my Immy! I love you too! Kiss me you fool!" Declan said he pulled Eli into a kiss. Oh my, they actually kiss, but me and Imogen's kiss weren't sloppy like theirs. I mean I saw tongue and drool coming out of their mouth, I find it sweet yet, gross at the same time.

They kept kissing and everyone was staring at them, getting grossed out. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Holly J. and Clare yelled as they came out to the stage, still wearing their Dog suits.

Eli and Declan let go of the kiss, "Sorry, we got carried away!" Eli apologized as he and Declan wipe the drool off their mouth.

"Anyways, the puppies were born and the girl's relationship is stronger than ever! And at this point everything was perfect! The End!" Natalie said as Eli, Clare, Declan, and Holly J. lined side by side together and took a bow.

"WOO! That was amazing!" I said, standing up and cheering.

"Wait! It's not done yet! We forgot one more scene!" Mom recalled as I looked at her confusingly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Natalie said, "Alright, last scene, Imogen comes out of the stage to asked Fiona a very important question."

I sat back down to wait for the last scene, but instead of Eli playing as _Imogen_. It was Imogen as herself coming out to the stage. She was wearing a black mini dress, white leggings, and a red bow tie wrapped around her neck.

"Fiona Coyne, can you step into the stage?" Imogen asked looking down at me.

I don't know what is going on, but I did stand up and Declan and Eli helped me up to the stage. I approached in front of Imogen, "Yes?" I asked

"Fiona, I wrote this rap for you and I hope you like it. Also, there is an important question within the rap...and I hope you say yes." Imogen said, taking a deep breath, "Here it does!" She started as Eli and Declan gave a beat.

_You know how much I really love you girl,_

_you're sexy, you're beautiful, you are my pearl!_

_Every time when I saw you, I felt under pressure,_

_and when we had sex, I feel great pleasure!_

_I want to spend my life with you,_

_our love is eternal, you are my boo!_

_I'm down on one knee, can't ya see,_

_So Fiona Coyne, will you marry me?_

After the rap, I was speechless. I had to mentally slap myself to know it's real.

"So what do you say, Fions? Will you marry me?" Imogen asked again as she's still kneeling and holding the ring.

"Immy...yes! Yes, I will marry you!" I answered as she grin and place the ring on my finger.

I helped her get up pull her into a long chastise kiss as everyone around me clapped and cheered. As we let go, Volta, Fifi, and the puppies ran to us on the stage with smiles on their faces.

"So do you like the play we put together?" Imogen asked

"No, I love it! I mean you had my parents, Declan, and Holly J. come here to pull this off, and that was so nice for you to do this!" I said giving her peck.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy to pull this together, but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Imogen smiled

"Fiona sweetie, when Imogen called us about her plan. We really wanted to come here and help her and be there when Imogen asked you to marry her." Mom said

"Aw, well thanks for being here with me." I gushed as I hug my parents along with Declan and Holly J.

"By the way Decs, I really love your portrayal as me." I commented as I let go of the hug.

"Thanks Fi!" Declan smiled

"FYI, you maybe my twin and we almost look-alike, but you'll never be as beautiful as the original Fiona Coyne." I added as he rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Oh well at least I can take off this itchy wig." Declan said as he took off the black curls wig, "Consider Operation: Proposal, complete!"

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next Chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


	21. 4 Puppies and 1 Car

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, anyways here's another chapter:)**

**Chapter 21: 4 Puppies and 1 Car**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Imogen is in the living room reading down a list for what they needed for their wedding and almost everything is settled except..."Dammit! I forgot the wedding car!" She yelled

"Hey what's with all swearing?" Fiona asked

"I forgot to rent a car for our wedding!" Imogen explained, "We need a car for transportation! I need to go to the dealer and rent one." Imogen stand up and walk by the door.

"Immy wait! Since you're going out why don't you take the puppies with you...they need the fresh air." Fiona said, "Plus, Clare, Holly J., Mom, and Natalie are coming over later so we can gather together and go to the shop for their wardrobe fitting."

"Okay I'll take the puppies with me." Imogen sighed, "By the way, what about Volta and Fifi?"

"Oh, Volta slept over in Fifi's room and they never come out since then...and last night heard howling behind the door...and I'd rather leave them alone..." Fiona commented

"Ah, okay." Imogen nodded, "Puppies! Let's take a stroll!" She added as the puppies ran towards her.

* * *

As they walk to the dealer, Imogen negotiated with a gold-digging dealer guy, named Carl, as she found the perfect car, "Oh my this car is beautiful! How much for a rental?" Imogen asked eyeing on the car. The car is an old white vintage, but it's still in good shape and it's a perfect car for Fiona and Imogen.

"Hmm for rental...I'll say...700 dollars?" Carl answered

"700 dollars! That's a lot!" Imogen said in shocked, "Is there anyway to change the price?"

"Okay...800 dollars!" Carl smirked as Imogen realized she made it worse. "Ms. Moreno, if I were you I would take it...the price of this particular car is lower than the rest."

"Ugh fine...I'll take it...do you take checks?" she sighed, reaching out for her check book.

"Yes we do...do you also want to add-on a price for a driver?" Carl asked

"Uh, no thanks, my fiancée already hired a driver." Imogen added as she doesn't want to take more from her money. She ripped off the check and gave it to Carl.

"Thank you Ms. Moreno, and here's the key to the car!" Carl smiled as he handed the key to Imogen as she rolled her eyes. Imogen grabbed the key and open the driver side door and insert the key and started the engine, to make sure it runs well.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

I'm in the living room and Holly J., Clare, Mom, and Natalie were sitting on living room looking at me, "Come on Fi! Let us see your design for your dress!" Holly J said, getting either.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can trust you guys." I hesitated

"Come on Fi! You can trust us." Clare said

"Sweetie, I'm your Mother...you have no choice, but to show us your wedding dress design." Mom added

"You're Mom's right Fiona...and I'm going to be your Mother soon...you have to show it to us." Natalie said

"Okay...fine...but don't tell Imogen." I gave in as I took out my drawing pad, opened it to my wedding dress and show it to them. "Oh my Fi! It's beautiful!" Clare awed

"Fi, it looks amazing! Imogen will be stunted to see you in that dress!" Natalie commented, "So where's the finishing products?"

"Thanks for the comments guys! I'm planning on making the dress right now and since Imogen is walking the puppies and getting our wedding car. It will be a perfect opportunity for me to make my dress." I explained

"Okay so why are we here?" Mom asked

"I needed assistants for making my dress, I already have the materials, and Imogen only knows you guys are doing wardrobe fitting for the wedding, which you also need to do." I answered as they nodded

"But why did you let Imogen take the puppies?" Holly J said, "When you called me earlier to get here, you said you were walking the puppies?"

"Yeah I did walk the puppies earlier, but Imogen doesn't know that...I let the puppies go with her because I know they will stall her." I explained, "The dress will take about 2 hours to finish and Imogen can't see the dress until our actual wedding...I need to buy time and the puppies are my only hope to give me that."

"Then what are we sitting here for!? Let's make your dress!" Clare said as they all stand up, "By the way, how long will puppies stall for you?"

"I don't know, probably long enough to cached my dress." I answered

"Well what do think the puppies will do to stall Imogen?" Holly J asked

"Hmm, I don't know...there's four of them and they're surrounded by cars...probably a dog chase." I said

"Or have a car chase!" Clare added as we looked at each other and laugh hysterically.

"Oh Clare you're so funny!" I said, "Come on let's get to work!"

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Hunter! Get off that car!" Imogen said as she got out of the wedding car and took Hunter off on top of a display car. As Imogen struggles to get Hunter out. Arabella, Scarlet, and Prince gets inside the wedding car.

"Ugh, please don't make any more trouble?" Imogen said to Hunter as she finally grabs him. Hunter nodded as Imogen kiss him on the nose and put him down.

"Ms. Moreno, do want to add any insurance to the car?" Carl asked

As Imogen and Carl talked, Hunter get in the wedding car with his siblings and he closed the door and Arabella pressed the lock button to lock the doors. Scarlet is on the driver seat holding the wheel while, Hunter was on the bottom, working with the pedals. Arabella and Prince were just sitting in the passenger seat. Prince reach for the radio and turned it on. As it was on, the song, _'Move Bitch -By Ludacris' _went off the car. Hunter pressed the go pedal and the car was moving out of the drive way.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"No Mr. Carl, I don't need insurance for the wedding car...I'm sure the driver that my fiancée pick is a careful driver." I said getting a little irritating. I'm not going to let him empty my pockets!

"Are you sure Ms. Moreno? You do realize that you have to pay a lot of money for scraches and damages to the car." Carl smirked like he's trying to make me snap. Gosh I hate negotiators these days!

"No Mr. Carl, for the last time I don't need insurance." I said sternly, I'm not going to pay more to buy insurance! This is BS! Plus, the wedding car will be return in the same condition as I bought it.

"Okay Ms. Moreno, but I would really think about it, since the your puppies are taking it for a joy ride." Carl said

"Okay, I'll think-wait WHAT!" I yelled as I turned and saw the wedding car driving out of the drive way with the puppies in it. Oh hell NO! "Puppies! Puppies! Come back!" I yelled as I ran to the car.

"Ms. Moreno! Wait!" Carl yelled, but I ignore him because I was thinking of the puppies' safety and the damages I have to pay after this.

I was running after the car, I catched up to it as I was by the driver side door, I saw Scarlet on the wheel, and Hunter doing the pedals. I tried to open it, but the door was locked, dammit! "Arabella! Prince! Open the door!" I yelled banging on the glass, but they were just chilling in the passenger seat.

They probably didn't hear me because I can see they're bobbing their heads to the music...I think that sounds like Ludacris? But who cares! I need to stop that car!

_'Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way. Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way...'_

Ugh, that's song is fucking irritating! Then the car speed up and I was running faster, "No! NO! Please slow down! Hit the brakes! Hit the FUCKING BRAKES!" I yelled trying to catch up.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

"Wow it's almost finish!" Clare grinned as I added designs to the dress.

"Well it's going to be beautiful once I'm finish!" I grinned

"It's going to be more beautiful once it's on you sweetie!" Mom added

A few more touches and I'm finally finish with the dress, "Done! It's beautiful! And it took us only an hour just to finish it!" I said

"Well it was worth the help, once Imogen sees you walking down the aisle with that dress on you. She'll know that marrying you is the right decision she made!" Natalie said as I hug her for her complement.

"Hey let's see you try it on!" Holly J said as they all agreed with Holly J.

I look at my wedding dress and imagine myself in it...gosh I look gorgeous! I finally and grab my dress, "Okay, I'll put it on, just give me two minutes." I said as I went to the bathroom with my dress.

After 2 minutes of putting my wedding dress on, I look at myself on the bathroom mirror. Gosh I look way better than what I picture myself to be. I look like a real bride. Oh gosh, I'm tearing up! Relax Fiona! Save the tears for the wedding vows.

I took a deep breath and open the bathroom door and headed to the living room. As they all see me, their eyes were locked at me with their mouth open, Mom was the first to speak, "Oh my sweetie, you're an angel." She said as I saw tears running down her cheek.

I went close to her and wipe it off, "Oh Mom not now. Save it for the wedding." I smiled

"Sorry sweetie, I got too emotional." She chuckled as she wipe the rest of her tears.

"You look beautiful Fi!" Holly J complimented

"Yeah totally!" Clare added

"Thanks, it was my dream to make my own wedding dress and wear it...and thank you again for helping me." I said

"Fi we're going to be family soon...and family helps each other." Natalie said

We took a moment for our emotions to clear up, then it hit me...I need to cached the dress! Imogen and the puppies might come home anytime soon! So I told the girls to help me find a hiding spot for the dress. They all panic and look around to find a hiding spot. I went back to the bathroom and change back, then come out with the dress on my hand and they're still looking for a hiding spot.

"Wait! How about your closet!?" Holly J said

"Gee, that's a great idea Captain Obvious!" Clare said sarcastically to Holly J., "Come on let's go to your closet Fi!"

We all ran to my room and went inside my closet. We cover the dress with a black plastic bag, then put it inside an empty white box. We place the box all the way back to closet. After this, we went back to the living room and took a deep breath.

"Wow mission complete!" Clare said as she fell on the couch.

"When is Imogen going to be back?" Natalie asked

"I don't know, I'll call her." I said as I grab my phone and called Imogen. After 4 rings it went straight to voicemail. "Huh, that's strange, she's not answering." I added as I put away my phone.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure she's busy looking for the right car." Mom said

"You're probably right, Mom." I said, "Okay guys, we need to go to the shop for your wardrobe fitting!" I said as we all got excited and went out the door.

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Puppies! I'm begging you! Please stop!" I yelled but the car is still running. Yet I should be impress because every obsacles we passed the puppies somehow avoided it. I have to admit, they're better drivers than I am. Also, I'm impress with myself because never have I ever run this much, and it's a great exercise. Yet, I need to stop that car. I know I'll call Fions, she probably know what to do!

I reach for my pocket to get my phone, but it was empty. I tried both pockets, but my phone wasn't there. Then I realized...oh shit! I must have left it inside the car while I was starting the engine. I have no choice, but to keep chasing the car and begging the puppies to stop. My bad luck occurred when the car was driving faster. Oh gosh, I'm running out of breath. I was slowing down a little and because of that I was now behind the car.

I tried to catch up, but my body is getting weak, can feel sweat running down my face...ew gross! I'm starting to get angry right now, if they won't stop the car...their punishment will be way more harsher than what I'm suffering right now.

_'Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way. Move bitch, get out the way, Get out the way bitch, get out the way...'_

Ugh, that song is stuck in my head as it gets louder! "Arabella! Scarlet! Hunter! Prince! I swear if you don't stop this damn car! You won't get treats for the rest of your freaking life!" I yelled at the top of my lungs so they could hear me.

Ugh, I feel like my lungs are bleeding, but I kept running. Then the wedding car went to a sudden stop, "AHHH!" I yelled as I ran near the back of the car then BAM! My body hit the back of the wedding car and my face was pressed on the window. I slowly slide down the car and fell on my back to the ground. Finally it's over! But I feel so fucked-up!

Then a black sedan drive over by the wedding car and Carl came out of the driver door and walk over to me, "Ms. Moreno are you okay?" Carl asked as he squat down in front of me.

"Yeah...I'm...peachy!" I said catching up my breath.

"Good...about that insurance?" Carl smirked

Oh gosh I hate being in this position, and I really hate this guy, "Ugh fine! How much for insurance?" I asked, I'm not taking chances if it's damage!

* * *

Fiona's POV:

We just got back from the shop and we're all satisfied with the wardrobes. Then we saw Volta and Fifi cuddling in the couch. "So how are you two lovebirds doing?" I asked as we all sat down and the dogs excitedly barked.

"The dress we were fitting on is beautiful! You dogs should've seen it!" Clare smiled looking at the dogs.

We took a minute to talk about their dress and how beautiful it is until the door open and puppies ran to the living room and Imogen slowly walk behind them closing the door. She looked worn out and her hair, and clothes look disheveled. I walk up to her and gave her a kiss, "Hey Immy, did you pick a car?" I asked

"Oh yes, I did!" she yelled taking a deep breath, "Sorry...I just had a rough day...I need some sleep."

"Um, okay then..." I said in a confusing matter, "But are you okay? You looked like you've chased after something."

"Fions I have something to say...4 puppies...and 1 car...don't mix." She said taking deep breath.

I would ask her what happen, but I think she would want me to let it go, "Okay, Immy have a nice sleep." I said kissing her forehead as she walk to her room.

As I hear her door closed, I turned to the puppies, and I folded my arms, "Okay what did you guys do to Imogen?" I asked narrowing my eyes. All they did was look at me, then ran to their room. I'll let it go for now, but they will have to deal with me later.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

****Also, don't own the song****

**Next chapter title is in my profile so please check it out:)**


	22. Wedding Vows Gone Wrong!

**Chapter 22: Wedding Vows Gone Wrong!**

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Oh! Oh! ughhhh! Fions! Oh!" I groaned as I feel her licking around my thighs as I was in my bed, "Come on Fions...just 10 more minutes...I'm freaking tired." I whined as I feel her now licking between my toes and trailed her way up to my stomach.

I was half asleep and my eyes were still closed, but Fiona couldn't stop, "Oh! Fions! Not now...I'm tired to be in the mood...oh! nghhhohhh!" I groaned as I feel her licking in my belly button, "Fions you sloppy girl! Oh shit! Stop turning me on! Oh fuck!" I moaned as she's now licking my boobs, feeling her saliva. "Please Fions, stop...I'm tired." I whined as she keeps licking me.

"Okay, but I think you shouldn't tell 'me' stop." Fiona said as I hear her giggled. I immediately open my eyes and saw Volta, Fifi, Scarlet, Hunter, Prince, and Fiona stand in front of my bed. Fiona was holding her phone at me, like she's recording me on video, and she was snorting. "What the heck is going on?" I asked, I was confused.

Then I saw a big bump on my chest, at first I thought my boobs had grown overnight, then I realized it was something else, it was moving, and I started freaking out, "Ah! Monster on my boobs!" I scattered around my bed as I hear Fiona laughing, she was still recording me. I keep scattering until that something came out of my shirt and started licking my face, "Oh!...Oh! Arabella!" I realized as I held her up and she continues licking my face to my neck.

"Oh, someone must really love you!" Fiona gushed as she stopped the video and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please!" I put Arabella down, but she climb up on me, still licking my face, "Please girl stop...I need to shower." I whined

"Okay you horny pup, fun time's over." Fiona said as she grabbed Arabella and put her down. She and the rest of her puppy siblings ran off to the room while Volta and Fifi followed behind.

Fiona sat next to me on my bed, "By the way, it's noon, why are you still sleeping?" She asked

"Because I stayed up all night writing my wedding vows...and I finally finished." I answered, "So how about yours? Are you done with it?"

"Um...still working on it." She slowly answered

"You haven't started yet, did you?" I added

She sighed, "Forgive me, Immy." She put her hands together and gave me a puppy dog face.

"Fions, our wedding is about a month away...when do you think you're going to start!?" I asked getting worried.

Fiona took a moment to answer, "Um...when I have the inspiration?" She answered as I gave her the stink face, "Okay, okay! I'll write my vows today while you go dress and suit fitting with Eli, Decs, Louis, and Dad!"

"You better Fions...it has to be done when we get home! No excuses!" I demanded, "Promise me, Fions!"

"Yes, alright, I promise, Immy!" She answered, "I'm sure it will be the best wedding vow you'll ever hear!" She added as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay Fions!" I said as I stand up.

"Btw, you have puppy saliva all over you!" She commented while wiping her lips.

"Fine! I'll shower!" I said as I head to the bathroom.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Imogen just left with the guys, and it's only me, Clare, Holly J, and the 6 dogs in the living room, "Holly J, where's Mom?" I asked

"Oh she's shopping with Natalie." Holly J. answered as she was playing with Prince and Hunter, "They're really getting along, since they're going to become In-Laws." she added as I smiled to hear that.

Then I sighed, "Oh...I thought Mom would help me finish my Wedding Vows...I have nothing!" I said as I stared blankly on my unwritten notepad while I tap my pencil on the couch. "I don't want to let Immy down. Gosh I hate it when I slack off like this!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Clare suggested as she cuddle with Scarlet and Arabella on the other couch, "I'll tell you some mistakes that Eli did when he did his wedding vows...if you don't follow those mistakes, I'm sure Imogen will be all over you during your honeymoon." She added as Holly J. nodded

"Alright, I'm game!" I said as I sat up.

"Ready to take notes Fi?" Holly J. asked

"Oh, I'm over the top ready!" I smirked as I held my pencil and notepad, "Now give me what you got girls!"

* * *

Imogen's POV:

"Ms. Moreno, how do they look?" the tailor asked as I stand up and look at the guys with their suit and ties.

"They all look very handsome!" I grinned as Dad, Don, Eli, and Declan blushed as they fixed their ties. "I'm sure Fiona will love it too...we'll get it!"

"Okay, I'll go to the front desk and give you guys a moment." The tailor smiled as he left the room.

I sat back down and took deep breath, "Sweetie, are you okay? You look tired and worried." Dad approached me.

"Yeah, I've stayed up to finish my wedding vows." I answered

"Oh, how is it?" Dad asked, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah...if you're stuck...I can help you finish." Eli offered as gave him a sarcastic look. Yeah, I've heard his wedding vows to Clare...let's just say...he's lucky that Cece bring an inhaler...he really needed it to finish his entire vow. "Oh, come on don't give me that look...it was great wedding vow...minus the choking." He added as I agreed.

"Thanks, but I've already finish my Wedding Vows." I answered, "And it's very beautiful!"

"Can we hear a sneak peek of it?" Declan asked as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm saving it until the real wedding." I answered as they accepted it.

"Okay...we know you're tired, but why are you worried? You already finish your vows, what seems to be the problem?" Dad asked

"I'm worried about Fions...she didn't start on hers...but that's not what I'm worry about." I started, "I told her that she better finished it before we get home...I feel like I pushed her to do it. I don't want to be that type wife to push her partner...I just hated myself with what I said to her earlier." I finished as the guys comfort me.

"Imogen, don't blame yourself dear, I know Fiona and she tends to slack off." Don said "But if I were you, I would relax because with all that slacking, Fiona will find a way to finish her vows."

"You're right...Fiona is like a last-minute perfectionist girl...I'm sure her vows would be better than mines." I agreed, "But I should still apologized for giving her the pressure." I added as the guys nodded. Then the tailor came back to the room and we all went back to business.

* * *

Fiona's POV:

Holly J. and Clare are throwing me advises on what to do and say and what NOT to do and say while exchanging vows. I took notes, "...make sure your Vows has to be romantic...not too cliché...but add something romantic that really fits to Imogen's style." Holly J. said, "Ugh, remember Declan in our wedding?"

"Yeah I remembered, the first part of his vows we're just too dull 'Um...Holly Jeanette...um...I...um...I...yeah um...I...' wow...big mistake." I said as I mimic Declan's voice and we all giggled, "But at the end he really expressed his love for you." I added as Holly J. agreed.

"Also, no sweating you should know that by now...you don't want sweat stains on your beautiful wedding dress." Clare said, "No choking...that was a big mistake that Eli did in our wedding, I mean his vows we're very romantic and deep, but it would have been better if he wasn't sweating and choking. If you get nervous, just imagine that it's only you and Imogen, no one else. Or you could picture Imogen naked to really relax yourself and get you in the mood for the honeymoon."

Holly J. snorted while I finish writing, "Okay got it!" I said, "Anything else?" I added

"Yeah, and the number one thing that you should never ever do during your wedding is..." Holly J started, "...never ever go 'up'...that would totally be embarrassed you and Imogen!" She and Clare said at the same time.

"Go 'up'?" I asked as I'm confused.

"Yeah go 'Up' as in..." Holly J. said as she and Clare grabbed a Banana on the coffee table and gestured it down to their...Oh...Oh! Ew! Okay now I get it! Gross!, "Um I think you guys are mistaking me for Eli and Declan...just saying that I don't have that type of equipment in me." I said as we look at each other in silent, then laughed hysterically. Then a light bulb popped out of my head, "Guys! I know what I'm going say to Imogen during our wedding!"

"Then, go write it down!" Clare said with encouragement as I as wrote down my vows and pour all my heart and soul in it.

* * *

Third Person POV:

"Hey Fions, I'm home!" Imogen said as she give a quick peck on the older girl's lips.

"Hey, how did the fitting go?" Fiona asked

"It went really smooth." Imogen answered as she turned to Holly J. and Clare, "The guys are down, outside, waiting."

"Then we should go." Holly J said as she and Clare got out of the couch and say their good-byes to Imogen and Fiona and left the loft. Fiona gestured the dogs to go to their room, while Imogen plopped on the couch and Fiona sat next to her, putting the younger girl's head on her lap.

"How's your day?" Imogen said as she closed her eyes, while Fiona stroked her hair.

"Really great! Also, good news...I finish my wedding vows!" Fiona smiled as Imogen sat up next to her.

"Really? You finished it?" Imogen asked as Fiona nodded, "Can I take a sneak peek?" She asked trying to convince the other girl.

Fiona shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you have to wait until the wedding." She said as the younger girl gave her a puppy dog face, "Sorry Immy...you can't convince me. But I promise you it's very beautiful and that I poured my heart and soul in it." She added as the younger girl smiled and lean in for a kiss.

"Well I can't wait to hear it!" Imogen smiled, then her smile faded, the older girl noticed it.

"Immy, what's wrong?" Fiona asked

"I'm sorry Fions...I've acted like a jerk earlier to you..." Imogen started, "I didn't mean to pressure you...it's just...I don't want our wedding vows to end up like Eli and Clare's...you know...a wedding vow gone wrong."

"No, I was the one slacking off...and I also don't want our vows to end up like Declan and Holly J's either." Fiona said, "Yes you pressured me a little...but I need that push...and no you're not a jerk...you just care too much...and that's what I love about you."

Imogen melted into the older girl's words and give her another loveable kiss, "And I love you too." She smiled

Fiona and Imogen cuddled together on the couch as Fiona turned on the TV and the couple watched cartoons, "Fions?" Imogen spoke up.

"Yeah, Immy?" Fiona asked

"Do you really think our wedding vows will go wrong, just like Eli, Clare, Declan, and Holly J's?" Imogen asked as she look up at the older girl.

Fiona looked at the younger girl with their eyes gazing at each other, "No...as long as our vows comes from our hearts, it will never go wrong." Fiona answered as Imogen smiled and the couple continues watching cartoons.

* * *

**Thoughts about this chapter? Please Review!**

**Next chapter title is in my profile, so please check it out:)**


End file.
